My Long Lost Heaven
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Edward meets young Bella in 1911. After they fall in love and get married and are expecting, they are separated due to a horrible misunderstanding. What happens when they met again about 90 years later as vampires. But Bella's not alone.Canon,Vampires,OCs
1. Edward's Misunderstanding

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V.

I rubbed my ever growin' belly a few more times before my handsome husband came and sat next to me "Hello, Bella. Rubbing your belly again, I see" he said in his velvety voice, soundin' amused. He was the only one who I allowed to call me Bella, because he was special. I could still remember the day we both met. I was just a short little nine year old girl going to the park and he a handsome ten year old boy.

FLASHBACK

_My mother pulled and tugged on my hair, tryin' to untangle the brown mess on my head "Ow, momma. That hurt" I whined as she roughly pulled at a knot. She stopped combin' my hair to pull my head by it to make me look into her eyes "Now don't start complainin' to me, Isabella. I reckon you keep your trap shut or I'll spank your bottom red. You won't be able to sit for weeks. Now stop it. Do I make myself clear, Isabella?"_

_I gulped and nodded "Yes ma'am" she continued to comb through my hair while givin' me the lecture of a lifetime "You shouldn't even be complainin' about me doin' your hair. You're lucky to have a mom that actually takes the time to untangle these vines on your small little head you call strands of hair. I'm already wastin' enough of my time doin' your hair and I expect to have you quiet through the process and just be happy about it instead of annoyin' the heck outta me" she finally put the damn comb down and pulled me by my arms to help me stand back up._

_I looked down at my feet as I walked away but she had grabbed me by the arm before I reached the door "Where're goin'? Get your butt back here and give me some respect. I know I raised a more mature and intelligent girl than that. Come back here and say Thank you" I took a few steps back but didn't turn around "Thank you, momma" she huffed "Not good enough but better. Be back before sunset. Not get" she patted my bottom to make me to leave faster. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was tryin' to get rid of me._

_Once I reached the park, there wasn't really much to do there so I sat down. My ma had done my hair in two braids and I began to undo them. I liked my hair down, unlike many of the girls at my school. They all wanted to be beautiful young women and take after their mothers: learnin' how to cook and clean; do the dishes and mop the floors. I believed that women shouldn't be the only ones doin' the housework. We already had to do so much more. So men are strong…so what. Women can be just as strong…men just don't let them show how strong and reliable they really are. We already have to give birth; take care of the children; cook the meals; and work at our own jobs. Men should help at home._

_As I lost myself in my thoughts, I failed to notice the ball hurdlin' towards my head. It hit my forehead dead center and made me flip over backwards and off the bench. Once I regained my balance, I pulled myself to my knees and rubbed the growin' bump on my forehead when I heard someone making their way over "Oh…I'm so sorry. Them idiots don't know how to aim" I looked up to see two beautiful green eyes staring back at me. I lost focus and just stared at the beautiful creature before me. It seemed he was just as entranced but he soon snapped out of it "Sorry 'bout that. The name's Edward, Edward Mason" he reached out to take my hand and I took his, a slight shock runnin' up my arm and down my spine but it wasn't uncomfortable._

_We didn't pull away, instead he helped me up "I-I'm Isabella S-Swan" he smirked at my studderin' before bendin' down to pick the ball off the floor "Well…it was nice meeting you, Isabella. Or is it okay if I call you Bella" he smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away. I nodded "You can call me Bella if you like, I don't mind" his smile widened "Well then…I'll see you soon Bel–" "EDWARD…C'MON" he turned around and saw a boy starin' back at him with annoyance. He turned back to me and bit his lip "Gotta go, see you Bella" he smiled again before runnin' off to his friends. Once he reached his friends, I fainted._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I smiled at the memory before I was brought back to the present. I leaned into him and sighed "Yeah. I can't wait for these little guys to come out. I wish they'd just eject already" I threw my hands in the air for affect, lookin' like a crazed pregnant woman. He chuckled at my comment and hugged me from behind, pullin' me closer to his chest. I giggled along with him, I mean what I said was pretty darn funny.

We just sat there in silence, not that it was an uncomfortable silence. It was truly relaxin'. He soon fell asleep beside me and I rested my head again his chest, listenin' to his calm heartbeat as I let myself get lost in my thoughts again. I remember the day that we decided that being best friends wasn't enough. It was September 13, 1915, and I was turnin' 13 that day. Edward had just entered high school, since he was 14…a year older than me. We had been friends for four years and we didn't think of ruinin' that friendship any time soon. He had taken me behind my house to a small pond and we sat with our feet in the water, just listenin' to the crickets and the birds chirpin'.

FLASHBACK

"_Bella?" I heard my best friend's velvety voice call out to me. I turned around, my midnight blue dress twirlin' with my movement. What I saw took my breath away. My best friend and secret crush Edward Mason – who had let me call him Eddie since he was allowed to call me Bella – in a black, old-fashioned suit with a tail and bow-tie around his neck. His bright green eyes lookin' at me with nervousness and adoration. I smiled "Yes Edward?"_

_He bit his lip and I noticed his cheeks slightly blush as he suddenly became interested in his black dress shoes. I walked up to him and raised his chin so he could look me in the eyes – not by that much, since he was about 5'10" and I was my short 5'4". He looked back into mine and stuttered "I-I have s-something to s-show you" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. I shook my head and smiled "Well…then show me then" he looked back into my eyes but I noticed that his now showed confidence._

_One of his hands slid out of his pockets and took my pale slender hand that looked so fragile when in his, feelin' the familiar shock that we had gotten used to through the years but never failed to notice. He pulled me along to the back door of my house "Follow me" his angelistic voice whispered and I happily complied. He opened the screen door, lettin' the blarin' music from my party out to the wild for everyone to hear, and pulled me along into the woods._

_I was beginnin' to become nervous but slowly calmed down when I remembered that I was with Edward and that he would never let anything happen to me. The trees began to thin out as we walked by and no later did I find out what Edward had wanted to show me. In front of me was a pond that looked big enough for over twenty people to swim in, not that I wanted any one to be here and ruin the moment. He continued to pull me along until we reached the edge of the pond. He sat down and pulled his shoes and socks off, slowly dippin' his feet into the calm lookin' water "Sit" he offered._

_I blushed as I slipped out of my heels and sat down next to him on the ground. I didn't care if my dress got ruined, I never liked wearin' dresses and I still don't. I dipped my feet into the water and instantly felt a shiver crawl down my spine. This water was surprisingly cold. I leaned forward and rested my hands on my knees "This place looks so amazin'. How'd you find it?" I looked up to Edward for his answer. He sighed and looked up into the sky, starin' up at the stars "My Aunt Eloise had come to visit my mom, her sister, last month. She was always the one to tell my mom that every choice she had made was a mistake. My mom, Elisabeth, was always kind and listened to her sister's rants and complaints._

_She listened but she never acknowledged them. She would listen to every word her sister said, but by the end of every list of Aunt Eloise's complaints, my mother would kindly say that she was wrong and that her life had turned out better than she had hoped" he sighed. I was confused "What does that have to do with how you found this place?" he smiled and patted my shoulder "Hold your horses, Bella. I was getting there" I giggled and mumbled a soft sorry._

"_Well…like I was saying. My Aunt Eloise came to visit last month, and was giving my mom another lecture. This time my father was there and he had lost his temper. He stood up to my aunt and told her that if my mother believed that her life was perfect, then her life was perfect. My aunt countered back, saying that her sister's life wasn't perfect because her 14 year old son had ruined it for her. That if she hadn't had a son, then she would have had a better education and a richer husband._

"_My father had lost control after that, screaming that 'Junior'…" he added air quotes. Since his father was also named Edward, my friend Edward was a junior. But no one called him that but his and my parents. I was the only one who called him EJ, Edward Junior "…as he calls me, wasn't to blame for anything. That I was a good boy and a great son. I had overheard from my room and ran out the back door; I couldn't hear another word since I was the reason for their arguing this time. I was going to come over to your house to maybe talk for a bit, play a game of catch, but decided not to bother you. I walked out to the forest and found it here just waiting to be discovered"_

_I looked into his eyes to see that tears were formin'. I had to cheer him up "Well...whether you found this place because you were runnin' from a bad memory or you just wanted to find a place to go for a swim...you found it and I think this place is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Don't you a agree?" I turned to him to see his eyes lookin' back into my mine, love bein' the only emotion present. He leaned in, his face only inches away from mine "No...I don't agree. I believe there is something much more beautiful and amazing out there. And I believe that that thing, is the beautiful creature in front of me"_

_I blushed, I know I was blushin'. I mean who wouldn't...Edward Mason just said I was beautiful. I leaned in an inch "What are you sayin', Edward?" he leaned in again, our lips just two inches away now "I love you, Isabella. Ever since that day in the park; I thought that you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. Never had I seen such a pretty sight like you. I've been trying to tell you all these years but was afraid of what you'd say. I love you, Bella Marie" I could feel the tears of happiness well up in my eyes. I looked into his to see confusion "Eddie. You have no idea how much I love you, too. Ever since I looked into your eyes. I love you, Edward Anthony" our lips finally touched. It was a sweet innocent kiss that was calmin' yet blissful all at the same time. This was a moment I would _never_ forget._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I soon fell asleep in my sleepin' husband's arms with a smile on my face. Marryin' my best friend/boyfriend was the best decision of my life. And if his Aunt Eloise comes and tells me otherwise, she better back off because a pregnant Isabella isn't something she wants to mess with.

**Time skip…one month later (Bella's now eight months pregnant)**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, it was finally morning. I tried to sit up but felt some weight on me. Looking to my side, I noticed that my wife's back was to me and my arms were wrapped around her and her pregnant belly. I smiled as I rubbed her stomach a few times before kissing her temple as lightly as possible, not wanting to wake her up. I slowly got off the bed so I wouldn't wake her and walked into our bathroom.

I rubbed my eyes as I made my way over to mirror. What I saw impressed me. I was still in shape even though I've been stuck in the house taking care of my beautiful Bella; not that I'm complaining. I love her and that's why I asked her to marry me. I still remember the day we found out about the war. Our president said he was recruiting men 18 and older to join in and fight for their country. I was sixteen when we heard the announcement.

My mother and Bella were worried sick, not wanting me to join when it came time for me to reach my eighteenth year of life. I had reassured Bella that day that if it did come time for me to join the army, that I wouldn't die because I had a special someone I had to come back home to see anyways. She left to go back home with a tear-stained face and a small smile on her beautiful pale face.

My mom had taken me into her bedroom – my father had gone to serve his country on orders from the president – and sat me on her bed. She told me how precious love was and that once you found love, you shouldn't let it go. I soon realized that she was talking about Bella and how I loved her beyond compare. She nodded and took my hands into hers, and I remember what she said to me.

FLASHBACK

"_Junior..." she started. I looked up to see her green eyes filling up with tears, tears I didn't know the reason for "...what you and Isabella have is beautiful, and I believe that nothing can come between it. But if you go to join that horrible army, you might not come back" she choked on her now flowing tears. I reached up and wiped away her tears "What're trying to say, mother?"_

_She looked back up and brought her hands to either side of my face "What I'm trying to say is...you have a whole life ahead of you, son. Don't go and throw it anyway by risking your life. If this war is as dangerous as they say, don't join in but live your life to the fullest while you still can. Your father and I, we've lived our lives, we've had you – our handsome son – and we've seen you grow up. We're as happy as can be. And I want you and Isabella to live that same beautiful life._

"_I want you to ask for her hand in marriage, and have children with her. And even if you have to go to war afterwards, you'll always know that you didn't leave her alone but with children that she can always know and love, and that can help her keep a piece of you with her to hold and cherish" she finished. I could feel the slow tears go down my cheeks. She was right, my mother was always right. If I'm going to have to throw myself into war by orders of our leader, I am not going to leave my beautiful Bella empty handed. I'm going to ask her to marry me._

"_I'm gonna do it" I said in a determined voice and my mother smiled. She knew I had made the right choice. She stood up within a second "I have something for you" she walked over to her jewelry chest and opened it. Inside were dozens of beautiful jewelry my father had gotten her through the years. She treasured them all. She opened a secret flap at the bottom of the chest and took out an emerald green velvet box from underneath it. She walked back over to me and placed it in my awaiting hands._

"_This was the ring your father asked my hand in marriage with; he might not have been rich but he put all he had into buying me it" I looked at her with shocked green eyes. She smiled and nodded "Open it, son" I looked back down at the little box in me fingers. I stroked the soft velvet and smirked. Of course my father would get an emerald green box; it was the same color as my mother's eyes. I slowly opened the lid and looked at the beautiful ring inside, nestled in a soft black pillow._

_It was a silver band ring with a circle-cut blue sapphire gem – my mother's favorite – right in the middle of two smaller and perfectly identical circle-cut diamonds. It was beautiful and looked like it would look perfect on Bella's ring finger. I looked back up into my mom's eyes "It's beautiful…and it's her favorite color as well" my mother laughed "What a coincidence. Mine, too. She'll love it. I know she will" I laughed "You're always right, mother. I just really hope you're right this time. She never really did love jewelry. My little tomboy" I smiled as I took another look at the marvelous ring in my hands._

FLASHBACK ENDED

My little tomboy ain't so little anymore. She had loved the ring, which surprised me. She never did love jewelry; I guess she was still going through the puberty process and that was making her more feminine. But whether she wore the most beautiful and feminine dress in all eternity or if she only wore clothes straight out of my closet, I'll love her either way. She was and always will be my eternity.

I still remember the day I asked her to marry me, too. She was playing catch against the outside of her house and I had run into her on my way in. she was wearing one of her father's old shirts and a pair of his old pants. They were from when he was 12 and yet they still looked loose on her small and fragile petite fifteen-year-old form. Her hair was held in a ponytail as usual, her mother had given up on trying to get her to hold it up in a bun like all the other girls years ago.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Bella" she turned to look at me, her ponytail swaying with her movement "Eddie!" she shouted and ran into my arms. I spun her around a few times, my sixteen year old body being very toned and in-shape, before I set her back down on her feet and kissed her luscious lips. She wrapped her thin yet strong arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her slim waist. This was what I wanted every single day of my life. To be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her till she needed to breath. That's why I was going to ask her to marry me today._

_She licked my lower lip and I eagerly parted my lips for her tongue's entre. We continued for a little while longer before I pulled away first; not that I wanted to but there was still my proposal at hand "Bells? What to play catch?" she smiled "You know I do" she went to retrieve her ball that she was playing with just minutes ago and threw it to me. But this wasn't the place I wanted to ask her "How 'bout we play catch at our special place? Race ya?"_

_She shook her head at me "You know I can't run through the woods, Eddie. I'm too clumsy and might fall. Or is that what you want me to do? Trip and fall?" she said in that slight southern accent of hers that I loved so much. I chuckled "No...I would never want you to fall" she crossed her arms and stared me down. I knew what she was doing. She was waiting for me to start laughing and then admit that I did what to see her trip'n fall. But I truly didn't. When she realized I was telling the truth she smiled "Ok, you start runnin' and I'll meet you there. How's that?"_

_I laughed and threw her on my back and started running. At first she was screaming for me to put her down but once we were half way there, she had begun to laugh. Her laugh always sounded like that of an angel's to me. Once we got there, I put her down and threw her the ball "So...have any plans for awhile?" I asked her. She shook her head and threw it back at me "No, nothin' but havin' to cut my hair. My mother thinks it's 'too long for a young girl like you', not that I want to" I threw her back the ball and she tossed it back._

"_I don't think it's too long" I gave my opinion. She sighed "Edward, it goes all the way down my back" she turned around to show that it was. But it wasn't her hair that I was looking at, it was what the tip of her hair reached down to. She turned back around before I could finish looking at her bottom; she didn't notice me staring. I was glad she didn't because she could pack a punch. Even if I'm her boyfriend, she'd still send me to the hospital with a broken nose._

"_Yeah…but it's not that bad" she laughed sadly, like it wasn't really funny "I know, but my mother demands that I get it cut. She keeps remindin' me that I didn't agree to holdin' my hair up when I turned 13 and now she says that I have to listen to her this time or I can't see you anymore. I just wish I can find a way out of it, give her a reason for me not to let you go" she sighed. I bit my lip, this was my chance._

_I took the small velvet box out of my pocket and threw it to her "Head's up" she looked up and caught it just in time. I waited in anticipation. She twisted the box in her hands a few times "What's this?" I walked over to her and looked down at her – I was now 6'2" and she was now 5'6" – and she followed my eyes up as I approached. I gulped and took a deep breath "Isabella Marie Swan._

"_We've been best friends, true buddies, for over six years. We've been a couple and inseparable for over two years. But what I want to be is much more than that. And I want to be with you in that way for many more years to come" she sucked in a breath as I went down on one knee. I took the box out of her hands and opened it, taking out the ring and holding it up for her "Bella, will you marry me?" she stood frozen before me._

_I was getting nervous as the seconds went by; she hadn't given me an answer yet. She slowly brought her slender left ring finger down and slipped it through the band of the ring. I smiled and so did she "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh EJ, of course I'll marry you" I chuckled at the nickname she made up for me when she found out I was a junior. I stood up and kissed her passionately on those beautiful full lips of hers. She kissed me back so fiercely that it made me fall back and end with her on top of me; not that I object to the contact._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I smiled at the memory. The way she always screamed out my name 'Eddie' and ran into my arms. We had actually made that into our signature greeting. I would say 'Hey Bella' and she would scream out either 'Eddie' or 'EJ'. And even now that I'm seventeen and she sixteen, married, and expecting two beautiful twins; she would still go back to being the careless and childish little Bella she is and run to me, and I would spin her around every time.

I picked up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth clean. I had to get ready and go to my parent's house today. My father had come back just in time for the wedding and now he needed some help moving some of my old furniture out of my old bedroom. Bella and I had agreed to keep our old beds and dressers for the twins when they got older. I was to go pick them up and have my father help me load them on to my truck and brought back here so he can help me bring them into the basement of our small two story house.

Bella and I had also agreed to stay in Chicago to stay closer to her mother and I to mine; they were both supporting her through the pregnancy. I also agreed because I didn't marry her to take her away from her parents, I married her so she and I could be closer together. Without the fact that we're married: we weren't allowed to be with each other after curfew; I couldn't get away with sleeping over her house the way I used to when we were just friends; we were never to get too physical, whether our parents were there or not. Now I had her all to myself and she had me.

I spit out the water and foam from my mouth and rinsed it clean with more water before walking out to the kitchen, shirtless, to make breakfast for me and my angel. She had also encouraged me into learning how to cook from her and her mother. I was with her on the 'Men Should Help at Home' idea she had since she was nine. She was always a smart girl for her age and she's just gotten smarter over the years. I turned off the iron stove and put the eggs and bacon on two plates before placing them at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Eddie" I looked up to see my beautiful wife walk into the kitchen in her midnight blue night gown "Good morning to you too, my beautiful Bella" she snorted "Beautiful? Me? I look like an over-grown whale" she sat on one of the chairs at the table. I walked over to her side and pecked her on the lips "If you think you look like an over-grown whale, then I think you look like a very beautiful whale, an orca. No…you look more like a dolphin. One of the most beautiful creatures of the sea" she giggled and kissed my lips one last time before we continued on to our breakfast.

After breakfast, I went to get dressed in my pants and my favorite blue shirt "I'll be back before dinner, okay?" I asked my wife as she sat on the couch in our living room, reading a book "Yes, that's okay. I can take care of myself. I might be pregnant but I'm still the same daring and tomboy Bella that can send you to the hospital in one punch" she snapped. I laughed and she glared at me, but I could still see the corners of her mouth twitch. She wanted to smile.

"Oh, really? I remember you being the clumsy and fragile Bella who got lucky when she was able to send someone to the hospital with one punch instead of getting hurt trying to swing at them" she burst into giggles "That's not true" she said in between giggles. I chuckled as I kissed her pale forehead "Bye, Bella" I leaned down and kissed her stomach "Bye little guys" she giggled "Bye EJ, the 'little guys' say bye, too" she said and I smiled as I walked out of our front door.

Once I got to my old house, my father was waiting for me in my old bedroom, already dismantling my old bed "Hello father" he shook my stretched out hand "Hello son. I thought you weren't going to show up. I've been waiting for hours" I laughed "Yeah, if your son's three minutes late, you've definitely been waiting for hours. I'm sorry for making you wait" I said sarcastically. He laughed and we got to work.

We were hauling the separate pieces of my old bed onto the back of my truck when my father brought up my Bella "How's Isabella doing, Junior?" I smiled at the old nickname "Bella's doing great. We're expecting the twins next month. She's been as healthy as a horse ever since we found out she was pregnant. She even mentioned this morning that she was as big as an over-grown whale" he laughed but then became serious "Did you say something you weren't suppose to after that? Did she lose her temper on you for it? Does she look lethal? I don't wanna to die"

I gave him a serious expression before I fell to the floor in laughter "No father. I didn't say something that would offend her. I've been watching what I say to her, ever since that first mistake I made in which I almost lost an arm. You don't have to worry about dying…today. I can't promise you that she'll go easy on you tomorrow when she hears about what you just said" the look on his face was the funniest thing I have ever seen. After we got over the conversation and were ready to head over to Bella's and my house, we jumped into the truck and drove over.

What I saw there almost made me drop to my knees and cry but I was still in the truck so I couldn't. The house was on fire and people were running for their lives, not wanting to get caught up in it. The firemen were there and they were trying to put the fire out. I ran out of the truck and towards the front door. I wanted to get my wife out of there, my kids, my existence. But someone was holding me back "Sorry, sir, but you can't go in there"

"BUT MY WIFE, MY BELLA. SHE'S IN THERE" I found myself screaming and trying to pull away and out of two firemen's arms "LET ME GO. PLEASE, LET ME GO" they wouldn't budge but I wouldn't budge either. They had to get a third fireman to hold me back and pull me away from the house. I wasn't going to let them pull me away and let my Bella die. When I felt one of them let go, I pulled my arm free and punched the one that had a hold on my other arm right in the gut. I kicked the last one and ran up to the house again. If they weren't going to save her, I had to.

"SON. JUNIOR" I heard my father call but I wasn't going to let my wife and children die because these people didn't want to help. I pulled my shirt up by the collar to cover my mouth as I rushed through, room to room, in search of my love. I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers when I barely got to get a hold on her yet. I wasn't going to let her die on me.

The fire was blazing in my eyes and I was getting worried as I ran up the stairs, not seeming to find her on the first floor. If I didn't get to her, she might just die and I didn't want to lose her "BELLA?" I called out but didn't get a response. She had to be here, she had to be safe "BELLS?" no response "IT'S ME, EDDIE" no damn response. I coughed a bit before I called again "BABY PLEASE, ANSWER ME. ANSWER ME DAMMITT" I would never curse but in this case, I couldn't control myself. When I reached our bedroom, the first thing I saw was a picture of Bella and me at a friend's party being burned from the bottom up. The whole side that had Bella in it burned to ashes right when I blacked out.

Time skip…five days later (Edward's been out the whole time)

Edward P.O.V.

I was dreaming of my Bella and our beautiful twins. One boy and one girl, Edwin and Annabelle, both with my bronze hair but Edwin had my green eyes and Annabelle her mother's chocolate brown eyes. They were both playing at Bella's and my special place; the pond behind Bella's parents' house. They were splashing the water in each others faces and laughing. I was sitting at the edge of the pond with my feet in the water and Bella was beside me with her feet inside the water next to mine. Just like when we had our first kiss.

I looked over and into her eyes "I love you" she smiled and brought her hand up to caress my cheek "I love you, too" she said in her beautiful voice. I placed my hand over hers and smiled as I closed my eyes. This is what I want, what I need. This was the life I was hoping to have with my beautiful wife and future children. This was my heaven, my reason for existence, this is why I was brought into this world.

"Edward?" I opened my eyes to see my wife still smiling at me with her hand still on my cheek "Yes Bella?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion "Bella? Edward, wake up" she said in a slight deep voice. I gave her a look of confusion and she continued "Wake up, Edward. Edward Mason?" she wasn't the one who had said it. I looked over to the twins. They were both staring at me and I stared back before they both opened their small mouths and a voice that I know couldn't belong to them spoke as if they were speaking in unison "Mr. Mason, you must wake up" then they splashed water in my eyes.

I opened to my eyes to a darkened room and I could hear that it was full of moans of 'Help me' and 'I don't want to die'. I looked over to my right to see a man in a white coat. A doctor? He had blonde hair and pale skin, paler than my wife's, and bright topaz eyes. I was going to ask him for his name but I couldn't find my voice, I felt sore and my throat was killing me. What was wrong with me?

"Mr. Mason?" I gave him a look as if to say 'Yes, that's me'. He gave me a small frown "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head as slowly as I could, since my whole body was sore "Well…you ran into a burning house and passed out from lack of oxygen. You have also caught the Spanish Influenza, a serious disease. Your parents caught this horrible disease as well. You father had just passed on a few hours ago"

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I had caught a disease that had killed my father and my mother was also a victim. But what about my Bella? Did they save her? Is she alive? Are the twins okay? Did she also become a victim to this deadly Influenza? Where is my Bella?

"What about my wife?" I finally found my voice and asked him the first question that slipped through my dry lips. He looked away and stared down at his feet. Did he not hear me "Where is my Bella?" I asked again, my voice getting louder. He gave me an apologetic look "She's dead, Edward" I looked away and up at the ceiling. I could feel the traitor tears flowing down the sides of my face as I thought of her. The doctor had gone to talk to my mother who I noticed was on the other side of the room.

I thought about her smile; the way she would blush every time I stroked her pale, smooth cheek; her angelistic laugh; her beautiful long brown hair swaying behind her in a ponytail; the way she talks with that beautiful southern accent; her killer punches that always reminded me of how strong she really was; her boyish fashion sense; her nicknames; her voice; her beautiful chocolate eyes that always captured my attention every time I looked into them. I was going to miss her, but if I died from this Influenza, at least I'll be able to see her in heaven again.

I suddenly felt that I was moving; someone was rolling me away from the rest of the dying patients. NO. If I was going to die, I was going to die in the same room as my mother "Mr. Mason?" I looked over to see that same doctor looking at me with worried eyes "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a vampire" I started at him with wide green eyes. His topaz eyes suddenly turned black and I knew he was telling the truth "I'm so sorry that I have to do this but…oh God, I'm so sorry" he leaned over and it looked like he was going to kiss my neck and I knew what was going to happen. He bit down and I screamed. The last thing I heard and saw before the burning pain took over was my Bella

_She was running up to me to jump into my arms. Her ponytail swaying behind her and that beautiful smile on her pale face _

"**EDDIE"**


	2. Bella's Misunderstanding

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

All I remember was that my house suddenly caught on fire and then I was runnin' as fast as I could for a woman pregnant with twins could run. I had ran out the back door and into the forest behind it. I ran until I knew I was safe from the fire, but I didn't know that I was going to run into some trouble.

"Why…hello" a sickly sweet and musical voice called out to me and s shiver of fear ran down my spine. That's never happened before; I've never been scared of anything. I turned around and saw a handsome man – but he didn't compare to my Edward – standin' just a few feet in front of me. He had slink black chin-length hair that ran down in soft curls. His skin was paler than mine and his eyes were a bright red. At first glimpse, I knew he wasn't human.

"A pregnant teenager…naughty, naughty girl" he taunted me. I glared at him as he walked around me like a predator, and I, his prey. I could see my house behind him, burnin' from the bottom up. People were screamin' and runnin' to get out of the way of it. I heard the sirens of the fire truck as well "What do you want?" I hissed at him with venom in my voice. He smiled and I realized for the first time his pearly white, sharp teeth.

"I'm thirsty and I was wondering if you'd offer me a drink" he smiled wider. The glint in his eyes was scarin' the hell outta me. He walked up to me and slid an ice-cold finger down the length of my chin "You willing to be my dinner?" he asked with a smirk on his snow-white face. I shook my head and he shrugged "Well, too bad" he leaned down and kissed my neck before he bit down. He was a vampire and I could feel him suckin' my blood like drinkin' out of a glass of water.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I heard someone yell before a strong force pushed the man off of me, sendin' me back and I landed on the soft dirt. I could feel the effects of the vampire venom burnin' me to know end. I didn't scream, I couldn't; I couldn't find my voice. The last thing I heard was my husband's voice.

"**BELLA" "BELLS" "IT'S ME, EDDIE"**

"**BABY PLEASE, ANSWER ME. ANSWER ME DAMMITT"**

Time skip…three days later (Still in the forest but miles away)

Bella P.O.V.

I was dreaming of my Edward and our beautiful twins. One boy and one girl, Edwin and Annabelle, both with Edward's bronze hair but Annabelle had my chocolate brown eyes and Edwin had his father's green eyes. They were both playing at Edward's and my special place; the pond behind my parents' house. They were splashing the water in each others faces and laughing. I was sitting at the edge of the pond with my feet in the water and Edward was beside me with his feet inside the water next to mine. Just like when we had our first kiss.

I was looking at him when he turned to look into my eyes "I love you" I smiled and brought my hand up to caress his cheek "I love you, too" I said. He placed his hand over mine and smiled as he closed his eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes along with him. This is what I want, what I need. This was the life I was hoping to have with my handsome husband and future children. This was my heaven, my reason for existence, this is why I was brought into this world.

"Hey" I opened my eyes to see Edward giving me a weird stare. I stared back "Yes Edward?" he raised his eyebrow "Edward? What are you talking about girl? My name's Jennifer and you better wake your sorry ass up before I slap you silly" he said in a very high voice that I didn't know he had. He suddenly stood up and put his hands on his hips and glared at me. This wasn't my Edward.

"Hello? Wake up" I turned back to the twins to see them in the same positions. They spoke in unison "Wake up now" they splashed water in my face and I opened my eyes to see a very pale women in front of me. She had flowing waves of black hair down her back and topaz eyes. She smiled and took her hands off her lips "You finally woke up, and 'bout time too. You better give birth to those little rascals before they get completely affected by the venom. Wouldn't want that, would you?"

I could feel a growl formin' deep in my chest and when it came out soundin' like a real animal's growl, shock covered my face. What was I? Who was that _strange_ man? _What_ was that strange man? Why did he _bite_ me? Why did this woman save me? I looked up to see her waiting for my answer "No I wouldn't want that but what venom are you talkin' about?"

She smiled "Are you a southern belle? I mean with the accent and all" I shook my head "No, I'm not a southern belle…now listen. What venom are you talkin' about?" her wide smile soon fell, leavin' a frown in it's place. She came and sat next to me "You're now a vampire, sweetheart" she stroked my hair softly "And a pregnant one at that. I've never seen something like you and I'm surely not going to let those little guys die" she poked my stomach and I brought my hands down to my stomach as well.

"If the only way to save them is to give birth to them now, how am I supposed to do that? I haven't even gone into labor yet" she smiled a devious grin "Some vampires have powers and I happen to have one. I can fast-forward and slow down things. Not time, just certain things. Like I make a nine-month pregnancy happen in less than thirty minutes and you don't even age, the process just speeds up or I can make it last years. Are you ready?" she gave me a stern stare and I smiled.

I was ready to have these twins. After I give birth, I'm goin' back to find my Edward. He needed to see his kids, even if he couldn't see me again. I might have to stay away from him for a while, which is goin' to be painful but at least it's better than stayin' with him worried that at any moment I might just attack him for his blood. But either way, he needs to see his kids. I've made my decision and I'm ready to get these little guys outta me.

"I'm ready" I gave her a determined grin and she smiled "Good. Now stay here for a minute, I'll be right back. I have to get a bucket of water, three blankets, two huge baskets for beds for your babies, a few pillows for you to rest on, and a glass of blood" she ran at an insane speed towards who-knows-where and I was left shocked for two reasons: 1, she ran so fast; 2, she was goin' to feed me _blood_. I've never been a big fan of blood…_ever_.

She returned carryin' all the things she said she was goin' to get and set everything up to the birthin' process. She placed a few pillows behind me so I could rest against a tree; a blanket was placed under me that was at least 16 square feet so I was sitting on something comfortable; he placed a bucket of water at the edge of the blanket on the opposite side of me; two baskets to her left and two ready blankets to her right "Ready to give birth?"

"Yes but do you know what you're doin'? Are you a doctor?" she smiled "I used to be when I was a human, I haven't done any actual medical-related things in about five years but the one thing I remember is how to deliver a baby. Now pull your legs up to your chest. How many months along are you?" I tried to remember but my human memories were somewhat fuzzy "About eight months, I think" she nodded "Ok, then I'm going to speed up the pregnancy with my power to the ninth month; then I'm going to speed pass the dilating straight to ten centimeters and through the contractions. Then all you have to do is push when I tell you to"

I pulled my legs up on either side of my belly up to my chest. Jennifer kneeled down in front of me "I'm gonna rip your undergarments off. Is that okay?" I nodded and she went and ripped them off in one swift motion. I was now exposin' my lower region to a stranger...weird. Edward's the only one, besides my mom, to ever see down there. She gently placed her hand on my stomach and I could feel my babies rapidly growin' inside of me. I could feel as I quickly reached the ninth month stage and my water breakin'. The water slid down to the blanket under me.

The contractions hit and I began to breath quickly, it was painful. I could feel myself dilating at speeds unknown to a human doctor then Jennifer spoke up "Ok, it's time. When I say push, keep pushing for ten seconds – I'll count with you – then stop until I tell you to start again" I nodded and she took two gloves out of nowhere, puttin' them on just as fast before she brought her hands down, waitin' for the baby "Ok…PUSH"

I pushed with all my might. The only thing on my mind was bein' able to see the two beautiful creatures Edward and I had made together and then to see my Edward himself. I wanted my babies to look just like the ones from my dream – Edwin and Annabelle. Both with their father's hair, Edwin with Eddie's eyes and Annabelle with mine "…8…9…10, STOP"

I stopped to take a breath "Nice job, girl. By the way, your name?" she said with a smile on her face. I had completely forgotten that I knew her name she didn't know mine "I'm Isabella Marie Mason" I smiled at my last name. I was Edward's wife "Nice, I'll call you Izzy, now…PUSH" I closed my eyes and pushed again. I wanted my baby, my breathin' and cryin' baby. I suddenly heard a cry and my eyes quickly snapped open.

In Jennifer's hands was a beautiful baby boy, a tuff of light bronze hair on his small little head. I smiled as she quickly wiped the blood off of his fragile body with a cloth she had in the bucket of water. She wrapped him up in one of the ready white blankets beside her and handed him off to him "A beautiful baby boy. What are you going to name him?"

I stroked his beautiful rosy cheek and smiled. He was so cute. His eyes were closed and I really wanted to see them but I didn't want to wake up my precious baby. I ran my hand over the bronze tuff on his little head "I'm gonna name him…Edwin Alexander Mason" his eyes snapped open at the mention of his new given name. They were a bright green, just like Edward's. I was goin' to stroke his soft cheek once again but was hit by a painful contraction.

Jennifer took little Edwin out of my arms and gently placed him in one of the baskets. Now it was time for my little baby girl…if it turned out to be a girl. I hope it did because I don't have a second name for a boy "Time for number two" Jennifer announced and placed her hand over my stomach again to speed up the dilatin'. Once she was done with the speedin' up of the process she went back to her earlier position to wait for my second child.

"Ok Izzy…PUSH" I held my legs close to my chest as I pushed yet again. This was goin' to be my second baby and I couldn't wait to see him or her soon. I wanted to hold both in my arms, cuddle them to my heart, and kiss their wittle heads till they fell asleep. I wanted Edward to be there as well when I held them both for the first time. I knew I would have to rest once they were born. I might be a vampire but this is really taking' a lot outta me "…8…9…10, STOP"

I was breathin' hard, I know it. This was way harder than I thought. Doin' it once is okay but goin' for a second round is true torture. No wonder my mom keeps tellin' me I should respect her, she had to go through a lot to give birth to me "Ok Iz, you're doing great. Just a few more pushes and number two will be out in no time" I smiled "I hope. If she doesn't come out on her own, I hope there is such a thing as an eject bottom because I'm goin' to be tired after only three more pushes." Jennifer laughed at my joke and readied herself.

"Ok, ready…set…PUSH" I pushed with all my might. I was getting' frustrated already. When I find Edward, I'm rippin' the part of him that got me pregnant. He'll never be able to pee again. But at the moment, all I could think about is the look on his face when he sees our two little munchkins "…6…7…8…9…10, STOP" I let go of my legs but kept them close to my chest. I hope it's a girl…please be a girl.

"The baby's right there, I can see it's head. Just one more push" I pulled my legs close to my chest again and waited for her signal "Ok…PUSH" I pushed with all my might, heart, and soul. I wanted to see my second child. I felt the force between my legs leave my body and opened my eyes to see a small baby girl in Jennifer's arms. She wasn't cryin'; why wasn't she cryin'. Jennifer quickly wiped the blood off of her noticeable rosy cheeks and wrapped her up.

"A beautiful baby girl. Tend to her while I clean you up" I smiled at the sparkle in Jennifer's eyes as she handed my baby girl to me. I pulled her small body to mine and looked at her. She hadn't cried like her brother had and I was getting' worried. I stroked her cheek like I did to Edwin "I'm gonna name you…Annabelle Marybeth Mason" her eyes didn't snap open like her brother's but I could see them slowly open to see two beautiful chocolate eyes staring right back at me. My eyes!

"Hello Annabelle" her eyes opened wide when I said her name again. I ran my hand over her head and her beautiful little eyes followed my hand as I did. She was goin' to be a curious one "Hey little miss Mason. What are you lookin' at?" she tried to speak but instead her spit bubbled between her soft little lips. I giggled at my newborn daughter's antics. She was goin' to be an interestin' one.

"Here, let me take her" I looked to Jennifer to see her waiting for me to give her Annabelle to place in her very own basket. I passed her over and Jennifer gently placed her in the basket beside Edwin. When I had regained enough strength to move, I crawled over to see two pairs of beautiful little eyes staring intently at me. They both continued to stare up at me until they fell asleep. I couldn't blame them, today was one crazy day. I leaned back and fell to the forest floor "Here you go" I looked up to see a glass of red liquid in Jennifer's hand "It's to help you relax" I smiled and took the glass from her. I knew it was blood but I'm a vampire now, I had to drink blood to survive now. Well…bottoms up.

Time skip…three days (Day after Edward was bitten)

Bella P.O.V.

Today was the day I was goin' to finally see my Edwad again. Jennifer had approved of me visitin' him because as she says '_For a newborn vampire to have so much control is unbelievable. Plus, he's your man. You won't hurt him…I think_'. She had helped me take care of the twins while I went through my first three days of bein' a vampire. She was a fairly nice vampire and had also agreed to stay with me the whole time that I had to be with Edward, just in case.

Right now we were runnin' towards Edward's parents'house. We knew he wouldn't be at our house since it was burned down and he was probably worried sick right now. Wonderin' where I was; if I was even alive. I could just imagine what I would feel like if I though he was dead. On second thought…I don't want to even imagine a life without him.

We reached the back of the house and I began to knock on the back door "Mr. and Mrs. Mason. It's me Isabella. Is Edward home?" no one answered. I tried knockin' a few more times but no answer. I pulled out the spare key that I always carried with me – good thing I had it with me when I ran out of my burnin' house – and opened the door. Jennifer came in behind me with Annabelle in her arms, I havin' Edwin in mine, and helped me search the whole house. They weren't home.

I walked out the back door and walked over to the neighbor's house, one of Edward's and my old friends lived here. Ned had always hung out with us when we were kids and he was the one who always lightened the mood when it needed to be. I walked up to the house and knocked. Surprisingly, Ned was the first to open the door "Isabella?" I smiled and he did, too "How's it been?"

"Great, but have you seen the Masons. They're not home and I really need to talk to them" he looked away with a frown on their faces "You don't know, do you?" I shook my head and he sighed "There's this Spanish Influenza spreading around. They caught it a few days ago and are at the hospital. My family's moving before we get infected as well" my eyes widened. I needed to get to the hospital, quick. I can save them before it's too late.

I ran at a human pace back to Jennifer and Annabelle "The Masons are at the hospital. They caught the Spanish Influenza and I don't think they will make it through. I want to save them" she nodded and we ran off to the closest hospital and I handed Edwin over to Jennifer "Stay out here with them. I don't want them to catch the Influenza" she smiled and ran back out to the forest to be as far away from the hospital she could without getting' to out of earshot.

I slowly walked into the hospital and held my breath. No need to make this worst than it already is. I walked up to the front desk and looked up at the young nurse "Hello, are the Masons in this hospital?" she smiled and looked through the lists of names (A/N: No computers…duh) and then the smile began to fade as she reached the 'M' section of the list "I'm sorry ma'am, but all three of the Masons: Edward Sr.; Elizabeth; and Edward Jr., died of the disease yesterday. I'm very sorry" I sucked in a breath and nodded slowly at her. I could feel the tears flowin' over my cheeks (A/N: Yes tears. The pregnancy affected her change. Any other defects of her transformation will be mentioned later on). My Edward was gone.

I walked out the door and into the forest, in the opposite direction Jennifer had taken. Once I was out of sight, I began to run at vampire speed; feelin' the wind blowing through my hair as I did. I couldn't face Jennifer and the twins now. They might be newborn children but I still didn't want them to see me cry the way I am now. I continued to run as I felt that familiar tingle against my skin I felt the first time I found out about my powers. I was suddenly a jet-black panther runnin' through the darks shadows of the forest of Chicago, Illinois. I continued to run until I felt tears stream down my feline slit eyes. I stopped and cuddled close to the closest tree and whimpered. I would rub my black paws over my eyes every now and then to try to wipe away the tears but it was definitely easier with opposable thumbs.

I thought about his crooked smile; the way he would stroke my pale, smooth cheek, making me blush; his angelistic laugh; his smooth bronze hair; the way he talks with that velvet effect; his jokes; the way he calls me 'Bella' or 'Bells'; his voice; His amazing emerald green eyes that would make me lose focus every time I looked into them. I was going to miss him so much. Oh how I wish I hadn't become a vampire because now I can't just die and expect to meet him on the other side.

But I can't be like this. I have two beautiful twin babies waiting for me and I can't just leave them. Edward would want me to be strong for them, no matter where he is. I said a quick prayer, ending with whispering his name into the night before I turned into a cheetah and ran off. I'm coming Edwin and Annabelle. Mommy's coming.


	3. Rain Drop Tears

_**A/N: Hey, it's me again. This is going to be a short little chapter, more like a fill in chapter made just for when Edward wakes up from his transformation. Enjoy!!! **__****_

Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V.

'_I wonder when he is going to wake up. The transformation should have finished by now'_

Who was that? What transformation? Who was he talking about?

'_I wonder what he's thinking about. Wait…is he awake?'_

I am awake; I just have no idea where I am. I opened my eyes to see someone looking down at me like I was some kind of experiment.

'_So he is awake. I wonder what he's thinking'_

I gave him a strange look. If you want to know what I'm thinking, just ask.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

I thought about sitting up and in the next second, I was in a sitting position. How did I get up so fast? I gave the man another look but this time, the expression on my face clearly stated '_How did I do that?_'. I looked back up at the man to see him smiling.

"Are you ok Mr. Mason?" _'I hope he's not mad at me for changing him'_

Changing me into what? I was so confused at the moment. I didn't know what was wrong with me and I didn't even recognize this man. I tried to look through my memories but they were all so foggy and unclear. The only memory that was clear enough to make out was of this man leaning over to bit my neck and then, darkness.

I brought my hand up to my head and rubbed it as I replied "I'm fine, and I'm not mad at you" I whispered but he caught it.

"Mad at you? I never asked if I was mad at you" _'Is this, his power?'_

"Yes you did ask me, and what power are you talking about" I gave him a confused glare. He was not helping me here.

'_If you are hearing this, say 'My name is Edward Mason'_ he looked at me with a expression full of excitement like if this was the most astonishing moment of his life.

"My name is Edward Mason. There, are you happy?" I nearly snarled. I got up from the bed I was sitting on and walked over to the rusty door at the other end of the room. I went for the knob and grabbed it, but instead of getting a good grip on it…it crushed into a pile of dust in my hands. I let go of the _knob_, looking at my hand the whole time. As I brought my hand up to examine it, the dust from the once _knob_, fell to the floor making a sound like rain falling. How the hell did I do that?

The blonde man that was still standing next to the bed, spoke "Um…need help?" _'I know he's only a newborn and that was to be expected. But I just can't get over the fact that he's not going crazy when he should be rushing out the door for blood'_

I stood frozen for a few seconds._ Newborn_? _Blood_? Turning the _knob_ into _dust_, expected? I fell to my knees. What the hell am I?

The blonde man came to kneel next to me "What's wrong son?" he gave me a sympathetic look and I just let it out.

"What am I? How did I do that? Why can't I remember anything but my name and you biting me? I'm so confused and I desperately need answers. Who are you? Why am I here? What in the world happened to me?" I let said all in one breath.

The man came over to me and went to pat my shoulder but I growled and pulled back "Don't. Touch. Me" I said with venom sipping through every word.

He slowly stepped away and sat on the bed I was laying on just a few moments ago. He sighed and put his face into his pale hands and mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. When your mother told me to do anything in my power to save you, it was the only thing I could think of at the time to save you. If I knew you would have rather died I would have let you" '_But you looked so young and I just couldn't let you die like_ _that_'

I stood up from my kneeling position and walked over to his side. He didn't make any move to acknowledge my presence but I continued to sit beside him. I left at least a few inches between us; I didn't feel like touching the man that made me this way…yet.

"What am I?" I whispered to the empty space in front of me. I kept my attention on the wall across the room from me as I talked to him "What did you turn me into? What have I become?" I didn't want to sound rude but the emotionless tone of my voice made it sound threatening and serious, like I was going to kill him if he didn't answer.

The man took a deep breath and pulled his face away from his hands "You're exactly what I am. You're a bloodthirsty, powerful, non-aging, vampire. You are now one of the most dangerous creatures this world has ever known. You are also the perfect predator. You are now lightening fast, extremely strong, and possibly indestructible. You have heightened senses: you can hear, see, and smell everything. You are now immortal"

I looked over at the man next to me "I'm a vampire" I whispered to myself but he still heard it. He nodded and turned to look at me "I really am sorry"

I shook my head "It's ok. My life was over with anyways"

He gave me a confused expression "Why is that?"

I wanted to answer him, I really did. But I couldn't remember. Nothing came to mind to remind me why I felt so empty, why I felt so alone when I was sitting next to someone. I didn't know why my heart sank as I realized what I wanted most wasn't here. But I didn't know what that was that I wanted here so badly. Was it a person? A thing? I couldn't remember.

"I don't know" were the words that came out of my mouth. But even though they were so simple, they spoke the truth.

"Well, my name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. And while you're figuring that out, why don't we go out for a drink" the man – who I now know as Carlisle – stood up and walked towards the door.

I watched as he punched a hole through the door where the knob was suppose to be and slipped his four fingers in. He used his thumb – that was still inside – and his other four fingers – that were outside – to grab the door through the hole and open the door until it was completely open. He gestured for me to follow and I did.

He had explained how he was a vegetarian vampire – a vampire that only drinks animal blood – and that he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I gladly agreed to following his diet and now I'm racing through the trees searching for an animal to feed on.

Take a deep breath.

Grizzly Bear. Two miles out. Northeast.

I began to run at speeds unimaginable through the forest. Carlisle had also noticed how I was faster than him and that surprisingly made me proud. But at the same time, it made me feel guilty; like there was someone I knew before that I should have brought into this life with me but I couldn't remember who.

A came to a small clearing where I saw the grizzly feeding on a trout. He looked huge and strong but I've already had two of those and they weren't as strong as they appeared to be when I'm fighting against them.

I sneaked up into the bushes to watch as he finished his trout. Once he was done, I pounced and twisted his neck, killing him instantly. His blood was so warm when I drank it but I stopped half way through.

I could smell something more appetizing in the air. What it was, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to have it. I went stiff and the giant bear just dropped to the forest floor in front of me. It was out of my mind in seconds and all I could concentrate on was that smell.

Before I knew it, I was running through the shaded forest towards the town nearby. As I neared it, I could hear hundreds of voices. But they sounded louder than they should have even with my new vampire hearing. Carlisle said that I had a power. It was mind reading. But I didn't know it would be so powerful, all the thoughts came rushing into my mind.

'…_I wonder if I should go visit my mother today…'_

'…_Thomas? Where is that boy? Always running off…'_

'…_tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow I'm going to marry my Marina and I'm going to be the luckiest man on earth…'_

'…_maybe I should buy more than one. I'm really going to need it…'_

'…_cleaning and cooking. Cleaning and cooking. Cleaning and cooking…'_

'…_Romeo, Romeo. Where for out thy Romeo. I don't get it…'_

'…_Jackson Smith. Seems like a good enough gentleman. For now…'_

My head was starting to hurt from all these darn thoughts but that smell quickly helped shut them all out. I continued to run through the trees until I found what I was looking for. A pregnant woman had fallen unto her back near the edge of the forest, far from the other humans.

I could feel my throat burning for the blood oozing out of the gash she had received from her fall. I could feel my eyes go black and a low growl erupt from my chest as I slowly neared my new prey. She was trying to set herself up right using the tree closest to her.

'_EDWARD. You don't want to do this'_

I didn't bother turning around to see the horrified look on Carlisle's face. I could picture it in my mind.

His eyes wide to the point of popping out. His mouth in a grim, hard line. The expression that made him look like he had just seen a ghost.

Or a vampire that he was starting to consider a son, inching towards his prey when inside he knew he didn't want to kill this innocent young lady.

But my instincts said otherwise.

'_EDWARD. EDWARD'_

I could still hear Carlisle's thoughts as I neared the young lady but they were too low and far in the back of my mind to take my mind off of this woman's blood.

Just as I was about to start my crouch, the young woman turned to me. Horror was evident on her pale face but that wasn't what stopped me. It was those chocolate brown eyes that stared at me with fear.

_**Hi Eddie.**_

_**EDDIE!**_

_**Hey EJ. What'cha doin'?**_

**Please**_**, you can't beat me.**_

_**I do.**_

_**I'm pregnant, Eddie. We're gonna be parents!!**_

_**I love you, Edward.**_

My eyes widened as the voice rang through my head. I remember that voice. I remember it now. That beautiful angelic voice that always brightened my day. My Bella.

I feel to my knees and choked back a sob. My Bella.

_**Don't be like that, Eddie.**_

_**Let's play some catch.**_

_**Kiss me.**_

_**I love you, Edward.**_

I got up and ran as far away from the human girl as I could. I ran back into the forest, not caring if she noticed how I just disappeared out of sight.

_**Beautiful? Me?**_

_**I look like an over-grown whale**_

_**I-I'm Isabella S-Swan**_

_**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh EJ, of course I'll marry you**_

_**I love you, Edward**_

As I ran pass Carlisle, I noticed the look on his face. He looked relieved yet shocked but I couldn't think about him now. The only thing on my mind was _her_. My Bella.

_**Eddie. You have no idea how much I love you, too.**_

_**Ever since I looked into your eyes.**_

_**Don't just stand and stare. Come help me.**_

_**I think we're goin' to have twins, Edward. TWINS!**_

_**You can't be serious. I'm not goin' to wear a dress, EJ.**_

_**I love you, Edward**_

I finally stopped next to an old tree and leaned back against it. I was sobbing but there were no tears present. I wanted to cry, I wanted to show Bella – wherever she was – that I miss her and nothing – not even a transformation from human to vampire – can truly erase every memory I have of her.

It started to rain and I slid down the tree until I was sitting on the floor with my legs bent in front of me. The rain poured down on me but I didn't care. I was a vampire so I couldn't get sick.

Then there was silence. Not a sound for miles. Except the sound of my low painful sobs.

'_EDWARD? Where are you? What happened, Edward? Whatever it is, I can help'_

I closed my eyes and let the rain pour down my snow white face; I tried to think of my Bella to block out all the sounds of the forest – including Carlisle's thoughts.

How was I going to get through living a life without my wife. My life. My existence. My Bella.

Only time can tell.

_**A/N: Again, I know it was short but I just had to make a chapter just for when Edward's wakes up from his transformation. The next chapter is going to be around present time. I haven't decided on which one's (Edward's or Bella's) POV I am going to do; but what I do know is that if I choose to do Bella's, the twins are going to be grown up and you'll be able to know about their powers and everything. I'll even post IDs of the twins on my profile with their: full names, nicknames, date of birth, time of birth, location of birth, favorites, powers, hobbies, and catch phrases.**_

_**Oh! And mind reading is not going to be the only power Edward has in this story. His other power will either be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that.**_

_**Please Review, and when I mean review I mean to tell me what you liked about it or what you hate about it, not '**_**I love your story. Can't wait until you update again**_**'. I've had a little too much of those. I'm not trying to sound demanding or anything but I just want to know what is it about my stories that you like so I can try to use that to my knowledge and try to make the next chapter just as entertaining to my readers. I'm just trying to make my stories as amazing and as unexpected as my readers deserve.**_

_**Remember that I'm only telling you to do this to make it better for you.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**- **_**Jenn**


	4. Air Fresheners

**A/N: I know this one is short but the rest of the chapters following up until Edward and Bella meet again are all going to be short so I could get to the reunion between the two faster.**

**This chapter is about Bella's side of the story after the 91 years that she's been a vampire and apart from Edward.**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"MOMMMMMM"

I sighed and ran out of my bedroom at vampire speed to meet Annabelle in the hallway near the bathroom door.

"What is it, Anne?" she huffed and opened the bathroom door wide open and stepped away from it.

"What's wrong in the bathro – " I began to ask but then the smell hit me. My hand flew up to my nose to stop the horrible smell from entering through my sensitive nostrils. I slowly walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside.

That was one of the most worst mistakes of my life.

I reeled back from the smell and walked slowly back out. I continued to walk until I reached the edge of the stairs down the hallway and finally brought my hand down from my nose.

I took a deep breath and yelled down to the first floor in frustration.

"EDWIN ALEXANDER MASON"

He was by my side in an instant and I grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…mom that, ow, hurts…" he whined as I pulled him into my bedroom and let go of his ear when he was close enough to the bed to fall on it when I did.

"Edwin, why didn't you at least _try_ to get rid of the smell in that bathroom?" I asked him annoyed. This was what?...the hundredth time?

"Who the fuck dropped a shit bomb in the bathroom and didn't get rid of the damn stench. Fuck that stinks like that guy from the mall that didn't put on any fucking deodorant" I heard come from the hallway.

"Jenn's here" Annabelle sang.

Just then, said Jenn, came into my bedroom with a disgusted look on her face.

"It was you, again, wasn't it, Ed?" she hissed at Edwin who tried to hide behind me but I moved out of the way. He looked up with a sense of betrayal.

"Mom, you traitor" he whispered but I smirked.

"You're the one who stunk up the bathroom, not me" I said and walked out of my bedroom and towards the living room, Annabelle in toll. I could hear Jennifer giving Edwin a lesson on using air fresheners from down here. I silently giggled at the things she was saying.

"_Air fresheners – very useful little things, trust me. You just have to learn how to USE ONE!!!!_"

I smiled at her antics.

I had gotten used to her shouting and cursing years ago but the twins just couldn't seem to adjust to it as much as I.

Jenn is really a nice person once you get to know her. At least that what she said about herself after the first time she almost frightened me to death – rhetorically of course – with her temper. Her full name is Jennifer Mackenzie Rodriguez. She's Hispanic but considers herself a pure American. But I highly doubt that, especially when she starts yelling at you in Spanish. Funny yet horrifying. Beware of the Jenn.

Now Annabelle, she's just plain awkward. She always was and forever will be. I remember that her first word was _loco_. I think Jenn taught her that. She loves shopping and dressing up for fun in extremely bright colors. She's also overly hyper at all times, probably also in her sleep. Why I say that you ask? Let's see…there was one night where she was sleep walking, she starting cheering and jumping on her bed. When I walked into her bedroom, her eyes were closed and every time she stopped cheering, she'd snore, but continue to cheer a second later. And it seems like my first impression of her was right. She's a very curious girl as well, always asking you what you're: doing, eating, going to do.

Edwin, Edwin, Edwin. Whatever went wrong with that boy, I don't know. If you do, don't feel afraid to tell me. I seriously need help with that kid. Not only does he barely listen to what I say to him, he has the worst digestive system I've ever _smelled_. Yes…_smelled_. He can kill a vampire with one of his dang farts. It's like; Edwin lets it rip, you run for your life. But he's also a very quiet kid as well, the total opposite of his sister…socially. When Anne would invite a friend over, Edwin would run up to his room and just sit down listening to music. He doesn't have any friends but the three women in his life: Me, Annabelle, and Jenn.

Now, you're probably wondering how the twins are still alive and with us after all these years (about 91 to be exact).

Well, apparently, Jenn and I weren't in time.

The twins had gotten infected by the venom while still in my womb. They didn't get completely affected by it, thank god.

They are still humans, somewhat, but have vampire speed, strength, and senses. They just don't have completely indestructible skin and still have to sleep and eat. And obviously, they get to live like vampires; non-aging and forever.

And then there's me. I'm a very strange vampire and Jennifer thinks it has to do with the fact that I was pregnant when I was changed.

I look and act like a vampire because that's what I am, but I can still eat, sleep, and cry like a human. I don't have to eat and sleep but it gives me more energy so it helps. Sometimes I can even eat and sleep instead of having to drink blood and kill an innocent, poor, little animal.

Yes, animal.

I'm what you call, a vegetarian vampire.

I didn't want to harm humans so Jenn informed me on a lifestyle she got from this older vampire she meet in the 1800's named, Carlisle Cullen.

So I went along with it and feed on animal blood instead of human blood to feel less inhumane.

Why I wanted to go along with this diet?

It's simple.

My true love was human when he died and I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. I don't want others to have to go through that kind of pain because I was thirsty, especially when I've been through it first hand and know what it's like.

I still miss Edward but I have to be strong for my kids. They always ask me about their father and all I can do is say: '_He was so much like the both of you_', '_You two remind me of him everyday_', and '_Can we not talk about him, please?_'

But of course, Annabelle being as curious as she is always asks about him at least once a week. Most of the time I just use an excuse to get out of that. But sometimes I be nice and tell her a story about him from my human memories that are fairly clear for a vampire's human memories. Or at least that's what Jennifer says.

"What'cha thinking 'bout, mom?" I heard someone ask.

I looked around to see Annabelle with her face barely two inches away from my face. She always does that.

"What did I say about personal space, Anne?" she bit her lip and pulled back two feet or so.

"Everyone appreciates it" she mumbled under her breath.

"Good, and everyone includes– " I started but she cut me off.

"Everyone includes my loving mom. I know, I know. Sorry" she said with a pout and I couldn't help but smile. She was definitely acting.

Then she shot up with a huge grin on her lips "So what were you thinking about, mom? Were you thinking about grounding Edwin? I would love it if you grounded him. Winnie (her nickname for him) has been annoying lately. Always ignoring me and then complaining about me annoying him when all I do is try to start a conversation. Or were you thinking about moving? I know, I know. How do I know, right? Well, I was talking to Jenn the other night and she mentioned something about us moving to Alaska to met this vampire coven she heard about, the Denali Coven of Alaska. She said they had something to do with Carlisle Cullen. You know? The vampire she's admired since she heard he invented a new way of surviving without having to kill humans and blah, blah, blah. So she was saying something about us starting school all over again when we get there in September. Do we really have to move there? Or were you thinking about da– " (Did I mention she's a talker?)

I clasped my hand over her mouth "Please, Anne. I say this because I care about you…shut up" I said with pleading gray eyes (Yes gray. It has to do with the fact that I can still act human).

She nodded and sat back down. I was waiting for the second when she would burst out in words again but instead, she raised a finger up to motion for me to wait and ran – at vampire speed – up the stairs and was back in seconds with a sketch pad and pencil.

She picked up the pad and pencil and began to write:

_Were you thinking about dad?_

She handed me the pad and I read it to myself about a dozen times – but it only took seconds to read it that many times – before I looked up with sad eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I was. But what can I say Anne? I loved your dad to death, he was my soul mate. The day I found out that he died before I could have had a chance to save him, my heart was ripped apart. And not just me, his death affects you and Edwin whether you think so or not. You'll never get to see your dad, ever" I whispered in a depressed tone.

She sighed and sat closer to me before wrapping her skinny pale arms around me.

"I might not have known him but I miss him, too. Telling especially from all those stories you told me of him, he's would have probably been my kind of dad" she whispered with a hint of amusement.

I couldn't blame her. Most of the stories I told her of him were the ones in which I embarrassed him in some sort of way or just simply the dumb things we did together. I remember that one time when we wanted to try out cooking together for the first time and ended up catching the steak – that was to be for dinner – on fire. I still remember the looks on his parents' faces when they saw us holding flaming steaks towards the bath tubs to put them out…priceless.

I giggled before pulling away from my daughter's loose embrace. She pouted as I got up and she fell over on the couch. I giggled again as I made my way over to the kitchen to prepare myself a smoothie. As I walked across the staircase, I noticed out of the corner of my eye; a very smug Jenn walking down the stairs like it was the best day of her life, followed by my horror-stricken son sulking as he made his way down the long stairs.

I smiled as I made it to the kitchen before I had to even deal with that. I could tell by the look on Ed's face that Jenn's air freshener lesson was not only about air fresheners. She probably scarred him for life. I'll deal with that later.

I know, I know (Annabelle gets that from me). Not very caring-mother-like, right? Well, this is who I am? I'm more of a cool-calm-collected mom who only gets mad at her kids when they do life-threatening things to either themselves, Jenn, or me.

So basically, they can get away with almost everything…with me. Jenn?...not so much.

I walked over to the fridge and took out a case of strawberries, a carton of milk, a case of blueberries, and some bananas.

I quickly made a small smoothie before Jennifer walk into the kitchen with a shit-eating grin clear on her pale face.

"Hey Izzy! What are you making?" she said in her sweet voice.

To someone who hasn't gotten the chance to know the real Jenn, the sweetness to her tone would make her seem innocent and friendly.

Don't ever believe the act for a second.

That's the exact same voice she uses before she scares you to death – if you're human; for a vampire, you'd just be scared shitless whether you can shit or not.

"I'm making a smoothie, Jenn. Would you like some?" I asked in that same sweet voice.

She gave me a look of disgust "Yeah right, girly? Like I'd want a sip of that crap. If I were human, maybe? But no way in hell am I going to drink that while still a vampire" she huffed before walking back out to the living room.

At least I got rid of her before she could do anything horrible.

Remember: the sweet voice is a sign of future evil when involved with that woman.

I happily sipped my smoothie as I walked out to the living room to join the twins and Jenn for some family bonding time.

Hope it ends well this time.

Five Minutes Later…

"Give me the damn control, Annabelle" Edwin nearly growled at his younger sister who was using her clones to keep him at bay. Yes you heard right.

_Clones_.

It's her power and she loves it. Especially since it mean that she can never be alone.

The real Anne – who was behind the clones – stuck out her tongue at Edwin and ran out of the front door, her clones blocking Edwin from following.

After he had taken care of the clones, they both continued to ran around the house and the yard while Jenn and I continued to watch _Scrubs_.

"When do you think the two idiots will notice that none of them have the remote?" Jennifer asked, her eyes still on the screen.

I pulled the remote – that I had successfully snatched from Anne's pocket while the both of them weren't looking – out from my pocket and twisted it in my grasp.

"In an hour, maybe two days tops" I muttered as the twins passed by the front of the TV, still chasing each other for the remote.

Jenn snorted "Dumbasses" she whispered.

I gave her a playful smack on the arm "They are not dumbasses, they're just simply…clueless"

"More like brainless. Did they get that from you or their father?" Jenn asked still staring at the TV as the twins passed by in front of it again, still screaming at each other.

I shrugged and raised the volume "I don't know. Hey…is this the new episode?" I asked, referring to the show.

Jenn shrugged back and continued to watch it along with me as the twins kept passing by.

**A/N: The IDs for the twins and Jenn are going to be on my profile so keep a look out for those**


	5. AN: So sorry

Author's Note:

Trust me, this will be the only author's note you'll ever see unless something like this happens again.

I'm very used to saving my stories to my flash drive since I can never seem to stink with one computer to work on my stories.

But what has happened recently is going to put all of my stories on hold until the problem is fixed.

You've probably already guessed what happened but…here it is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I've lost my flash drive at school. So I'm going to have to hold on even working on my stories until I can find it.

Know that I'm very, very sorry for my carelessness and I promise to work my hardest to find it and update on all of my stories within the first three weeks after I do.

Again, I am very sorry for being so dumb.

If you want, you can leave reviews telling me how stupid and dumb I am. I won't be offended but you leave an insult that is funny enough, I'll try even harder to look for my flash drive and I might just use your funny insult in one of my stories – and of course I'll mention you if I do use your insult.

Again, I'm sorry.

      


	6. Save a Life

**A/N: I haven't found my flash drive yet but I couldn't just keep you waiting. Here is Edward after the 91 years that Bella and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to that beautiful collection of books. Neither do I own any of the songs in this chapter. Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 5

Edward POV

C-minor, D-minor, C-minor?

No, sounds too weird. It won't go with the rest of the song.

I pulled my black guitar closer to my chest and began to play the first notes of a new song I was working on.

Of course it had to do with My Bella.

I was just having a little trouble thinking of the notes for the chorus. I had most of the lyrics done but the music just didn't flow along with it. The beat was a little off or when I tried to sing the lyrics, it would just come out sounding weird.

I was coming to the part where the first of the lyrics came

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

I put the guitar down. I couldn't think of another verse for that song because I just didn't have it in me to think of another one. Even after 91 years, I still couldn't get over the fact that my Bells is dead and I was alone.

Well…as alone as you can get in a house of seven vampires.

Yes, seven.

There was me. My creator and father-figure, Carlisle. His wife and my mother-figure, Esme. Then my two brothers; the big teddy bear, Emmett, and the quiet formal-general, Jasper. Then my two sisters; the tall model-like blonde, Rosalie, and the short pixie, Alice.

They were my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything, especially since I had nothing left but my empty heart.

"Edward? Come down, Carlisle wants to have a family meeting, dear" I heard my mother call softly – because I could still hear her if she whispered – from downstairs.

In vampire speed, I separated the molecules in my body and sank through the floor of my room. It was one of my powers. I can separate the molecules in my body to go through walls, floors, and even people. Or I can pull them closer together to become completely indestructible. Not even vampires can rip me to pieces when I use that part of my power; not even fire can destroy me.

It's also why I'm a very important being in our family, for not only can I fight other vampires without even coming out with a scratch. But I'm also probably the fastest vampire in history; it comes in use sometimes.

I sank through the floor and landed in a crouch in the living room of our three-story mansion in Forks, WA.

I stood up straight and ran in vampire speed to the dining room where we always had our family meetings. We never used it for dining – unless your Emmet who actually brought a dead deer here to drink its blood at the table, saying we might as well use it like humans do (I don't think humans drink blood straight out of a dead deer at the table, Emmett) – but we did use it at least.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, there is a trip we need to discuss" Carlisle – leader of our family – spoke with authority. I could hear the thoughts of my other family members – even Alice, the psychic – wondering what trip Carlisle was going to discuss.

'What trip? Trip to where?'

'Oh no, this can't be good. None of our family trips are'

'I hope we go as a family, wherever we're going'

'Are we going to Disney Land? I've always wanted to go there and shake Mickey's hand' (Just Guess…yes. It's Emmett's thoughts)

'Why didn't I see this?'

"What trip are we going on exactly?" I finally asked. I couldn't stand the curious thoughts going through my family's minds that were practically begging me to ask Carlisle.

"Well, Tanya has informed me that she will be expecting a new coven of vegetarian vampires in August. She meet one of the leaders of the coven and says that she is very kind and would love to meet the rest of the Denali Coven" he explained.

But what did that have to do with us going on a family trip? I had to ask.

"And the family trip has what to do with this?" I asked in a tone that I didn't mean to sound rude but it came out that way, anyway.

Carlisle smiled and stood up from the chair he was in "In this brand new coven, are vampires we've never heard about ever in history. The vampire that Tanya meet was just another normal vampire like the rest of us and her name is Jennifer Rodriguez. Then there are the strange three. A vampire with grey eyes, that can eat, sleep, and shed actual tears. Then the twins, they are humans with vampires powers and can also live without aging like a normal vampire"

He took a deep breath "I was wondering if you all will be willing to travel up to Alaska with me for the summer so I can meet these strange species of vampires. Not only will I get a chance to discover new creatures but you can all get to know these strange vampires and find a friend in one of them. What do you say?" he ended with a smiled on his face and pleading golden eyes.

Thoughts were rushing through my mind and most of them weren't even mine.

'_I hope they agree to this. And I really hope the others don't push Edward to fall in love with one of the new female vampires from this new coven. There are about three of them if I can remember_'

'_New friends? This is perfect. The children will be able to make friends with the new vampires. They're not doing a good job with the humans at school_'

'_Finally! Maybe one these new female vampires can be Edward's savior. Savior from crossing to the _gay_ side_'

'_New vampires? I just hope none of them risk our lives here on earth. If any of them ruins it for me and my family they are dead. But if they happen to get Eddie to lighten up, that'll be a prayer finally being answered_'

'_Ooo…new vampires mean making new friends. Maybe one of them can be my new best friend. But why can't I see any of them? Maybe Edward is hasn't made a decision to go yet? What's wrong Eddie? Afraid you might actually like one of them? Don't be? Falling in love is wonderful_'

'_Why do you seem hesitant about the family trip, Edward? Is there something wrong? Do you know this Jennifer? Ex-girlfriend? I'm sure you won't have to deal with her. Maybe you can go for her friend. Might be hot_'

I stood up from my seat on the opposite head of the table from Carlisle and grabbed handfuls of my hair "Stop! STOP! I can't take it. You thoughts are killing me here. Is finding me a mate what this is all about? Did you _plan_ this trip so I can probably find a mate in one of the new vampires, Carlisle? Well, if that was your plan, might as well _forget about it_" I shouted.

Everyone looked too shocked to speak, to respond. They didn't know what to say, or even think. But I had the right to shout. What made them think that I would just fall for this new vampire just because I've never met her and might just _like_ her?

"And by the way, I don't want a woman in my life unless she's my wife. Yes…I have a wife. Or maybe more like had one. When I was human, I was married to the most beautiful girl in Chicago; and because of a house fire, I lost her just days before I was changed into a vampire. And there will never be anyone else in this world for me unless you can somehow bring people back to life. I'll go on this _family trip_, but I'm not going to fall in love with any of the females there" I explained in a hushed tone and then disappeared.

I sat on my bed for the rest of the day, listening to the thoughts of my family downstairs. They were all wondering if it was true if I really had a wife in my human life. But Carlisle – who knew I had a wife – was now having second thought about this little trip to meet these new vampires.

But I didn't care, we can go on whatever trip he decides to take us on. All I can think about was my Bella and how I wished I were able to save her. Save a life…I got it.

I ran downstairs and to my piano. Soon my fingers were running along the keys and I could feel the stares from my family burning into the back of my head. I played a few more notes and then sang the lyrics that just came to me.

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life"

I pulled my fingers away from the keys and my head fell into my hands. I missed her so much.

What did I do to deserve this? God, what did I do that you took her away from me? Did I commit a sin that was too great to forgive? Did I not treat my Bella the way an angel like her should be treated? Or are you just trying to make my life a miserable excuse for your own entertainment?

I started sobbing into the palms of my pale hands and I could feel Esme's arms wrapping around me in a motherly hug. I leaned into her embrace and sobbed harder.

"I miss her, mom" I heard her gasp at my choice of words. I had never called her mom, even after all the years that she was like a mother to me…a true mother "I miss her so much" I sobbed and she just held me tighter. I want my Bella.

**A/N: And that is it for a while until I can think of a very funny chapter for the Mason Coven (Bella, Jenn, Anne, and Ed).**

**Till the next chapter, my dears.**

**-Jenn**

**Songs:**

_**I'll Be**_** – Edwin McCain**

_**How to Save a Life**_** – The Fray**


	7. My All

**A/N: The Mason Coven( Bella, Jenn, Anne, and Ed) live in the open wide planes of Pennsylvania. Just thought you should know.**

Chapter 6

Bella POV

I walked up to my locker after class – yes…we still attend school to play the part of teenagers – and opened it, all of my stuff falling out. I really need to organize that…not that I would.

"Hey Isabella?" I turned around to see one of the humans I had created a friendship with. His name was Xavier and he was pretty tall – about 6'4. He was actually like a little brother to me – not because I was like 107 years old and him 15 but because he acted like a kid around me. He had dirty-blonde hair, tan skin, and pale blue eyes. He is also fairly shy and unsocial like my son Edwin but they like to hang out together. They weren't friends yet but getting there.

"Yeah, X?" my nickname for him.

"My mom wants to meet you and your siblings. She said she is excited to meet my new f-friends" he explained as his blood pooled into his cheeks. He looked like a small little boy when he did that – except he's a giant and pretty well toned with a deep man voice.

"That would be great, X. I would love to meet your parents. I'm also pretty sure Anne would love to meet new people, you know her" I waved my hand. Although Annabelle is a very sweet and social girl just looking for new friends, Xavier is terrified of her extreme excitement.

"That's great. I'll tell my mom you're coming over and then we can discuss the date. Are you going to bring your brother Edwin, too?" yes he said brother. I can't go around saying that the two teenagers that look only a year younger than me and are in the close below me are my kids. Pretty awkward so we have to act like siblings around humans.

I nodded "Sure, see you tomorrow, X" I caught him in a loose choke hold and ruffled his hair now that I could reach his head. That kid is _too_ tall.

After I let him go and headed off to my next class, Art. I wasn't really as in to it as Annabelle but it was relaxing and not as boring as the other classes because there was always something new to do.

Time Skip…

I was driving my Ford Focus (A/N: Link on profile) with Edwin by my side, his eyes closed and his earphones blaring rock music in his ears. He was wearing form-fitting black jeans and a grey t-shirt with his favorite black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing some new black converse high-tops I had just bought him and was just relaxing as I drove us home.

In the back seat, Annabelle was bouncing in her seat – her long bronze curls bouncing along with her movements. She was wearing a grey tunic with a black butterfly across it for a design and soft grey leggings that Jenn had gotten her last week. Her new grey converses were barely touching the floor as she was too excited. Her waist looked thinner in the black waist belt she had wrapped around it. And I could hear the sound of her butterfly jewelry clanging against her almost stone-hard skin (A/N: Link to outfit on profile).

I chuckled at her excitement and looked out forward, the silver bangles on my wrist clanging together every time I turned the steering wheel. I was wearing burgundy jeans and black converses, a white t-shirt with the saying 'coco said: imitation is the highest form of flattery'. It was one of my most favorite shirts of them all (A/N: Link to outfit on profile).

"So? What do you guys say about going to Xavier's house for dinner?" I asked out of nowhere. Edwin opened one eye to look at me.

"The dude's cool so…why not" he said and closed his eye again. I shook my head and looked at the rearview mirror to see Anne smiling like a maniac. She actually had a crush on Xavier…poor boy.

"Xavier's house? OMG…I'D LOVE TO" she squealed in her high-pitched voice. If I were human, I'd be deaf having to hear that for 91 years. I'm so happy I'm a vampire.

I chuckled as we pulled into the driveway of our house (A/N: I don't feel like explaining what it looks like so, Link on my profile). I parked my car in its spot and turned off the engine. The purr of the engine quickly left my ears and I grabbed my bag, opening the door and stepping out.

On the other side of the car, the twins stepped out of their doors and closed them at the same time – I loved it when they did things in sync. It was so cute and yet so cool.

I dropped the keys in the bowl near the door to exit and walked out, taking the stone path to our house and unlocked the door.

There wasn't anyone home because Jenn was out working at the hospital. She had gotten used to doing medical stuff and went back into the medical business. She's not as perfect as the great Carlisle Cullen because she still can't perform surgeries and has to hold her breath sometimes when human blood is released nearby. She doesn't need to because she barely loses control around human blood but she just wants to careful.

"Ok, before you go running to go play video games or start drawing, I want to see your homework done and on the table before you leave that dining room. Got it?" I asked. See…I can be responsible…sometimes.

"Get it" the twins said in unison and then glared at each other.

Before they could start fighting again, I nodded "Good" and pulled on their wrists to pull them to the dining room.

We didn't take too long on our homework so once we were finished, the three of us separated. Anne went to draw up in her room and Edwin went play some Halo in the game room. I went to my silver piano and started playing quietly to myself.

Soon after a few hours, Jenn came home. She gave me a quick hug and then pushed me playfully. I pushed her back and we spent the rest of the night, until it was time to start making the twins dinner, just playfully insulting each other – something we strangely like to do for fun.

I made the twins some simple spaghetti and then sent them to bed. I just sat with Jenn as she explained how she met this vampire in the forest while on her 'lunch break' and that he would be coming tomorrow.

I was going to protest but she seemed pretty serious about him and I didn't feel like keeping her from her possible soul mate. She soon went up to do some paperwork for the hospital and I went back to my piano.

I remember what got me into learning how to play it. It was when the twins were infants and they wouldn't fall asleep unless I hummed my lullaby to them. The lullaby that Edward had composed for me.

Just that thought of him sent my mind to go crazy. Images of my love flashed before my eyes. Images of him kissing me, hugging me, smiling at me, telling me he loved me.

I choked back a sob. I didn't want Jenn to get worried. I've cried to myself like this every night since I found out he died.

I always cried at night because I didn't want my kids to get worried. They had enough to worry about already – like not having a father. I couldn't ruin their happy moods with my pathetic sob sessions.

I wanted my Edward to sit next to me on this piano bench and wrap his strong arms around my small form. I wanted to hear his voice soothe me and stop my painful cries. I wanted him to kiss me until we came back up for air, like we always used to. I wanted to feel his body just hold mind, near letting go no matter what tried to come between us. I just wanted my Edward. Period.

I looked back up at the keys before me and took deep breaths. Crying wasn't going to help get him back – I only wished it could. I brought my hands up to wipe away my strange tears and then brought my hands down to the keys. At first the melody started out soft and I began humming to the sound of the piano's sweet music. I closed my eyes and pretended Edward was the one playing. I wanted him here so bad. I could picture the words to this beautiful beat in my mind before they left my lips.

"I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me?  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Give my all for your love  
Tonight"

I pulled away from the piano and turned around to see both of my children staring down at me with sympathy and love. They were standing there amazed yet guilty. Like they hadn't paid attention to how I really felt about losing my true love, their father.

"I'm so sorry, mom" Edwin was the one to apologize and I could see the unshed tears pooling up in his green eyes. I wanted so badly to wipe them away; they reminded me of his father. I stood up and walked up to my son, wrapping him in a warm and motherly embrace.

"We're so sorry, mom. So, so sorry" Annabelle mumbled and ran into my arms.

I held my two children close to me, I didn't them to cry. I pulled them over to the couch in our living room and they collapsed into my arms, whimpering.

Never had I seen my babies cry like this since they had grown up. Edwin was always the macho, quiet boy and Annabelle the happy-go-lucky, talkative girl. They had never shown so much weakness, they had never just broken down like this – especially in seconds.

I heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Jennifer leaning against the stair rail, looking down at the three of us in a family embrace. If she could cry, she would be shedding waterfalls of tears. She was happy to see us together like a real family but knew that there was something missing. I knew what was missing. Edward: their father, my love.

"Shh…shh…calm down. It's not your fault I kept to myself. I just didn't want you to see me fall apart. What kind of mother would I be if the kind of attitude I influence you to follow was to break down every chance you get because you feel like a weak idiot? Not a good one, that's for sure. But just remember it's not your fault" I whispered to my too kids that were laying their heads on my lap.

I sniffled as I gently stroked their heads, that familiar bronze hair making the simple gesture surprisingly painful.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

If there's one thing I hope I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Oh my love... in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that you showed me

I know there's one thing that you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all

Let's give love to all

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"

I stroked their heads as I heard their breathing both slowing and evening along with their heartbeats. They had fallen asleep in my lap. I smiled weakly and stayed there with my children sleeping on my lap for the rest of the night. The only thing on my mind was my Edward.

**A/N: The next chapter will be when the Cullen's go to Alaska, three months before the Mason Coven go in August (So Edward and Bella won't be meeting again for a few more chapters because I just wanted to do more of these kind of chapters in which you get to know I'm characters of my story before we have them meet). The chapter after that will be when the Masons go to this **_**Xavier-guy**_**'s house (There is nothing going on between him and Bella, trust me). He's going to play a big role in this story later on. But that's the only spoiler I'm going to give you.**

**-Jenn**

**Songs:**

_**My All**_** – Mariah Carey**

_**Lullaby **_**- Creed**


	8. Voices

**Disclaimer: **

_**Jenn- "I finally own **_**Twilight**_**"**_

_**Edward- "I don't think so"**_

_**Jenn- "I. Own. **_**Twilight**_**"**_

_**Bella- "Jenn…"**_

_**Jenn- "I own it"**_

_**Alice- "Jenn…"**_

_**Jenn- "It's mine"**_

_**Emmett- "Jenny…"**_

_**Jenn- "Mine!!!"**_

_**Stephanie Meyer- "Jennifer"**_

_**Jenn- "You're all so mean!!! Fine…I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. But I do own Jennifer Rodriguez, Annabelle, Xavier, and Edwin"**_

_**Twilight cast and Stephanie Meyer- "Yeah, yeah…whatever"**_

_**Jenn- "(mumbles to self) Assholes"**_

**A/N: Here is it…go on, read. Do I really need to tell you what to do.**

**Chapter 7**

**Alice POV**

We were now only a few minutes from the Denali Coven's house and I was bouncing in my seat from excitement.

"Calm down, Alice" my Jasper said to try to calm me down and I could feel the waves of calm wash over me but my excitement was too much. I sighed at his attempt but continued bouncing. Just a few more months and we'll meet my new best friends. At least I hope they'll be my best friends. I still haven't gotten any visions about them and every time I try to see them, it's too blurry.

Carlisle pulled the van we were in to a stop in front of the Denali Coven's and Tanya came rushing out. I already knew what she was so excited about; I don't need visions of the future to guess that one.

But now that I know that Edward used to be married and every time someone tries to get him into a relationship with someone, it's painful for him. That means if Tanya keeps acting like a slut around him, she'll just be making it worst.

I jumped out of the van, the rest of my family following behind me and walked up to the Denali Coven. When Edward had jumped out, I noticed Tanya about to run to him so I went to hug her first.

"TANYA!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm and wrapped my arms around her waist – she was barely an inch taller than me but I still leaned down and hugged her around her midsection; it was the best way to keep her from jumping at Edward.

She hugged me back but with not as much pressure as I did; I could feel her trying to look over my head at my brother but I wasn't going to let go until he was inside and away from her.

I looked over her shoulder once Edward had reached the door and saw him smirk. When he noticed me looking at him, he mouthed a thank you and I smiled.

I finally let go of her and walked right past her like if I didn't even notice her there; slutty bitch. Edward chuckled and I felt like I would blush if I could. Did I really just think that?

We all entered the house and went straight to the living room. I sat down next to my brother, Edward, and gestured for Jasper to take his other side before Tanya could. When she entered, the frown on her face made me smile even wider. She's not going to make my brother even more miserable by flirting with him.

An hour later, after we had spent some time with the other members of the Denali Coven and headed off to our house here in Alaska; I was sitting in the living room watching _America's Next Top Model _when I heard a soft melody playing upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I slowly walked up the stairs to and into the room at the end of the long hall. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear Edward singing quietly to himself.

"No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

And..."

He stopped and I looked through the small opening to see him pull his hands away from his keyboard that he had brought with him. His hands went up to his head and he gripped his hair in tight fistfuls.

"Why can't I ever finish a damn song?" he whispered to himself in frustration.

_Maybe because you don't have the inspiration you need_ I thought to him. His eyes flew to the door to see me peaking in. I sheepishly smiled and opened the door to enter.

If he could blush, he would be. He quickly put his keyboard under the bed he was sitting on "Hey Alice. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. He usually doesn't like people paying attention to him when he's playing; he says it creeps him out.

"Edward? What was your wife like?" I asked randomly. I even surprised myself.

He smiled "She was kind of like the opposite of you. She didn't like dressing up, playing girly games, didn't get over excited. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the most adorable blush…" he looked out as if daydreaming and I thought it was sweet that he loved her so much "…she was beautiful and intelligent. One of the things I really loved about her was that she was very independent yet so vulnerable. She always liked to hang out with the boys and she used to knock people into next week with only one punch"

He chuckled sadly to himself and I smiled. She sounded very interesting.

"But at the same time, if she thought she had hit someone a little too hard, she would start crying and telling them how sorry she was and that she would never do it again" I noticed his golden eyes well up with tears he will never be able to shed "I met her when I was only ten and we had become friends; the best of friends. It was the day of her thirteenth birthday that we really started to become a couple. When I was sixteen and she was fifteen, we got married and soon she got pregnant. She was still p-pregnant w-when the h-house f-fire h-happ-pened" he sobbed and I hugged him.

He had lost not only his wife and true love, but also his child. He whimpered and I held him tighter. Jasper was soon in the room and placed a cold hand on Edward's shoulder.

His lost was torture to not only him, but also to the rest of our family because our precious brother and son was in pain.

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to seem so helpless in front of my siblings but when it comes to my Bella, I can't help but fall apart. I sobbed into my sister's side as she held me close, trying her best to calm me down. Even Jasper was now in the room, trying to use his power to calm me down. But one of my other powers was keeping him from being about to use it.

I also had the power to shield physical powers or attacks. I usually drop my shield around my two power-wielding siblings but I was such an emotion wreck that I couldn't control it.

Once I started to calm down enough, I told Alice and Jasper that it was okay, that I was okay. They hesitated at first but soon left without another question. I silently calmed myself down until I was no longer dry-sobbing.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the corner in the far side of the room to get my black guitar that was there. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the signatures from past guitarists – who are dead by now – that I had gotten to sign it for me. This was one of my most cherished instruments because there was one song that I had actually written on the back that was very special to me.

It was a lullaby that I used to sing to my Bella back we were just friends. She loved the fact that I could sing and play the guitar. My black guitar is actually that old guitar from when I was human. It was one of the few things that had survived the fire and Carlisle had given it to meafter about six months after my transformation. I had painted it black and written the lullaby on the back to remind me of all the times I played it for my love with this very guitar.

I walked back to my bed and sat down; pushing my shield out so that no one could come in and disrupt me as I played and then I pulled the guitar to my chest and began to play.

It was a soft slow melody and that was why Bella loved it so much. She always said it was calming and that it was like a real lullaby because sometimes she would fall into a peaceful sleep when I played it for her. I played two more notes before I began to sing the lyrics.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

If there's one thing I hope I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Oh my love... in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that you showed me

I know there's one thing that you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all

Let's give love to all

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"

This time, instead f breaking down, I smiled and sang the song again in my mind. She was right, it's very calming.

I dropped my shield and walked at a human pace down to the living room, Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV and I could hear Alice and Jasper in there room, discussing a shopping trip that Alice wanted to go on and Jasper didn't. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen – not eating or anything, we don't do that – talking about the future vampires that we are to meet in August.

I walked in to the living room and took a seat far from Rose and Em. I didn't feel like having any kind of discussion at the moment. They were watching MTV Cribs and I could hear Emmett debating on which of the 'cribs' were the 'most sick' so something like that. But Rosalie wasn't paying attention to the show even though her eyes were locked on the screen.

'_Edward?_'

I heard her ask for my attention and I quickly nodded to acknowledge her.

'_I heard your conversation with Jazz and Alice. I just wanted to say sorry. I know I didn't do anything but I believe I did. I complain about how I wished I could have children and I can only imagine how it would feel to have someone complain about that. I mean, you had a wife and the two of you were expecting a child, just for it to all disappear in one day_'

I didn't overreact or say anything to her; I just bit my lip to keep from sobbing. Just someone mentioning my lost ones was enough to make me lose it.

'_Losing a child is worse than never experiencing a pregnancy. And you lost not only your future child but also your love. I'm sorry for being so selfish and self-centered_'

I nodded and glanced over at her to see she was looking back. I gave her a forgiving look with my eyes and then closed them as I leaned back into the chair I was sitting on.

I just sat there and listened to the sounds of nature, trying to block out the thoughts that I could hear for miles. As the years had passed, my mind-reading power had advanced and now I can hear any and all thoughts of people and animals within a five-mile radius and ten miles if I am familiar with the person's thoughts.

The sounds of the birds chirping in the distance and the sound of a waterfall about a mile away were soon enough to calm down my almost breakdown. If I were still a human, I would have been breathing hard and my cheeks would be tear-stained from my little sob-story from earlier.

_I love you, Eddie_

My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

I haven't heard Bella's voice since the day after my transformation. And now, I'm hearing her again. If only she were still alive.

_We will meet again, I promise_

I wasn't sure if her lost spirit was trying to communicate by thought or if I was just finally losing it, but I wanted to talk back.

_**Not everyone can keep their promises; not even you, love**_

_We will meet again_

_**Don't bring my hopes up. The only way I would meet you again is by death and I don't have a soul**_

_You have a soul_

_**Now I know I'm going crazy**_

_Oh, Eddie_

"Edward?" I heard someone call me and opened my eyes – though I don't remember closing them. I looked up to see the rest of my family crowded around the seat I was upon.

"Hey?" I said in question. Did I do something wrong? Was I not allowed to close my eyes and relax?

"Are you okay?" Jasper – who was to my left – asked slowly like I suddenly became a total moron?

"I'm absolutely fine, Jazz" I said in the same slow manner and he narrowed his eyes while I fought to keep the smirk that was threatening to surface. Then I looked at the rest of my family; they all looked truly concerned so I read their minds for clues as to why they were concerned.

'_Is he alright? Why didn't he answer earlier?_'

'_Man…I can't see anything, he has his damn shield up_' I do?

'_My son…is he okay? Sweetie, are you alright?_'

'_He looks confused but I can't…stupid shield_'

'_Oh great, the _mind reader's_ finally lost it. Did the thoughts finally get to you or do you just go unconscious because you're crazy_'

'_Did you really just fall asleep? _Oh cool_…show me, show me_'

My whole torso snapped up in attention "Asleep? What do you mean asleep?" I asked, panicked.

"Well, your eyes were closed and you were responding to our calls" Carlisle explained and I felt even more confused.

"Well, I just remember hearing my wife's…voice…and…talking to…her" I said in between intakes of unnecessary breaths. It still hurt to speak of her.

Esme sat on the arm of chair I was sitting on and hugged me to her side, my head falling to rest on her shoulder "Shhh…it's okay" she whispered and I felt that pang of weakness rush over my system. I felt so useless and vulnerable when I was speaking my Bella.

But I didn't care because if Bella was watching me at this very moment, I would want her to see what her absence was doing to me. That I couldn't wait to be with her again.

We will meet again, my love.

_Yes we will_

**A/N: So there it is. The seventh chapter to **_**My Long Lost He**_**aven! This voice thing is going to continue until they meet again, and yes that means that Bella is going to start hearing his voice as well; it's going to be kind of a sign of how close they are getting to each other until they actually meet. When the Mason Coven move, the voices will become more frequent.**

**Next will be the visit to Xavier's house the revealing of his role in this story.**

**-Jenn**


	9. Math Sucks

**Here's the next chapter. I know it took long but hey, it takes long to write a masterpiece like this!....OH who am I kidding. This probably has more grammar mistakes than my seven year old sister's book report for school. Ok, for some of the words in this new chapter (Annabelle's made up words), here are the translations for the next few chapters:**

_**Flutter – Fuck**_

_**Fluttering – Fucking**_

_**Fluttertastic – fantastic**_

_**Wing-a-licious – Delicious or Fabulous**_

_**Flurrific – Terrific**_

**If I can think of any more that she would use, I will definitely inform you on them.**

**So, Bella doesn't start hearing Edward's voice in her head yet, that'll be the next time a chapter on the Masens comes up. That's about it!**

**Wait…disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

I SWEAR THAT I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO Stephenie Meyer's Twilight AND THAT I WILL NEVER CLAIM THAT I DO (Yet) UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, CRUCIFIXION, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS, AND HILARY CLINTON KISS TORTURE (and 'My Mom and Dad Dancing' Torture, it's truly terrifying)

Author's Signature (Sorta)

**X**_Jennifer M. (Like I'm going to tell you)_

**Okay, most of that I got from a very funny member of ; so if you are that member and are reading this right now, I am not taking any credit for your hilarious idea (Except for the modifications to it) but I just couldn't help it.**

**Now here you go, chapter 8!!! Enjoy **** !!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Jennifer POV(Jenn is a fictional version of me but I don't curse as much as her verbally but definitely mentally; I seem nice but in the inside I'm silently cursing the brains out of ya)**

Bella had just explained to me that we were to go to her little human friend's house for dinner with his parents and it had gotten me to think about setting a date for when my boyfriend was to meet my coven.

I had just met him a few days ago when I was out hunting for lunch. His name is Weston and he is hawt. He has blonde hair that somewhat covers his left eye and it's so fucking smooth, even for a vampire. He's tall but shorter than Edwin who's 6'1". He's also kind of muscular but not like frickin' scary ripped.

He is going to be coming over today and then we – Izzy, Anne, Ed, and I – are going to this Xaflier? Xavar? Whatever the fuck his name is, we're going to his house tomorrow.

So this human – whatever the fuck this dickhead's name is – wants us to meet his family and wants his family to meet us, his 'friends'. I'm not his friend but Izzy really wants me to _try _to be polite tomorrow when we go to his hellhole. At least I'll have my Weston to help we prepare for that torture.

_Ding Dong_

I got up from my spot on the sofa, where I was watching Carlos Mencia – funny ass bastard – and went to open the door. Although I didn't expect who was at the door to come so early, I definitely wasn't annoyed at all.

"Weston!!" I shouted and jumped into _my_ _man's_ arms. I love saying that; even though I never imagined myself ever thinking something like that before I meet this hunk. I hugged him until he began to chuckle.

"If you continue to hug me like this, you might just end up becoming a permanent part of my body" he chuckled and put me down on my own two feet.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked in a childish voice, very high-pitched and _innocent_ – yeah fucking right. He leaned down and placed his lips over mine, taking my breath away. And I will say it again; I. Love. This. Man.

"Not at all" he said breathlessly as he pulled away. I took his hand and lead him to the living room so we can watch Carlos together.

"So…where's the rest of your family?" Weston asked, finally noticing after a while that my family wasn't here.

"They go to school to _fit in_, just like I go to work at the hospital to _fit in_. They're at school right now, they're probably having lunch right now" I explained and he nodded before leaning over and kissing my neck. I moaned; **I. Love. This. Frickin'. Bastard. Of. A. Man.**

**Annabelle POV (I promise to do Jenn again later in this chapter)**

We were now at lunch and I was sitting next to Xavier. Oh Xavier. Mom was doing her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about that later on and Edwin was stuffing his face with a Sloppy Joe. Seriously…doesn't he know what a stain from one of those could do to that tee. The boy's messed up.

"So we're going to your house tomorrow?" I asked randomly and Xavier looked over at me will a blush on his cheeks. _HE LOOKS SO CUTE _I thought in a high-pitched inner voice.

"Um…yeah, I guess" he muttered under his breath but I heard him. Go vampire super-hearing. I love being a vampire…or half vampire? I don't really know what me and my brother are. Our mom just says that we're humans with vampire abilities but I wasn't sure if she was right or not. Not that I think my mom's wrong. She's not an idiot, she's pretty smart – even for a vampire. Not that all vampires are smart or anything. Edwin still needs to get help from mom when it comes to math homework and I never get history. I mean…why in the world do we need to take that class? It's so boring and all the people in the textbooks for that class have no idea how to dress properly. At least even when Edwin wears only black, he makes it stylish and cool but they…just…look…fluttering hideous. Even our teacher doesn't know how to accessorize right. He gave me detention for putting a butterfly book cover on my textbook. I mean…who doesn't love butterflies, they're absolutely beautiful and fluttertastic.

"Anne?" I looked up to see my mom looking over at me with concern "Are you okay? I had X poke you for five minutes and you still didn't respond. Are you alright?" she asked again and I nodded with a grin on my pale face, my waist-length bronze hair bouncing along with my movement.

"Yeah, just remembering how Mr. Butterfly-hater gave me detention for using a butterfly book cover. I mean…what does he have against those amazing creatures? There are so many in this world and not one species of butterflies looks like the other. All unique in their own special way. My favorite are Lycaenidae – which means gossamer-wings – and they are characteristically small butterflies. All the subfamilies of this kind have similar looking species, making for difficult field identification. Except for their sharing a blue color, the blue butterflies are among the most difficult to indentify. Other members of the Lycaenidae family are the coppers, hairstreaks and elfins. Now enough of that, butterflies are important but not the reason I'm complaining. Mr. Johnson hates me and you all know it. He treats everyone like their angels while he always tries to find some stupid way to get me in trouble. The same goes for Mrs. Hernandez; I think she's just jealous of my fluttertastic style. I mean who wouldn't b–" someone's hand covered my hand and cut me off. I mumbled "Phat'd mu wu hat mor?" under the person's hand.

I looked up to see that the hand belonged to none other than Xavier. I stared dreamily into his eyes as he gave me a pleading glare "Annabelle, please…you were rambling again" see, I can even make the shyest guy in school bold enough to tell me to shut the flutter up. Well…not really. He just said that I was rambling again…but that's Xavier's kind way of telling people to put a lid on it. _I love him_.

I mumbled an '_I'm sorry_' that came out sounding like a '_Mum morrie_', or something like that. He finally let his hand drop – though I wished that if he was going to remove his hand, might as well replace it with his _lips_ – from my mouth and I was able to talk again; not like anyone wanted to hear me talk anyways.

"I was so not rambling…or was I? I don't like it when people ramble because most of the time, none of the stuff they say don't make sense. I mean…I love company and talking to people but I love it when they actually have a real topic to discuss and don't just start talking about random fluttering stuff. But you know what I hate more than people who ramble?...people who ramble while the other person is trying to ramble about nothing. It's like a chorus of bad musicians…no,no,no, a chorus of deaf-toned dying _manatees_. Just plain annoying…" I continued.

"You mean kind of how _your_ rambling is annoying?" Edwin asked in his monotone way.

"Yes! Exact–" I gasped "Winnie! That was so rude" I accused him. He rolled his eyes and flipped me the bird. _How dare he_?

"Isabella! Edwin gave me the finger" I whined at my mom. She nodded and continued to finish her homework. Oh how I wish we were home, she would have been done with that darn homework after the first two minutes.

_Brring, Brring_

The bell rang and we stood up to go to our last two classes. And I had them both with Xavier! Yay me!

**Edwin POV**

Urghhhh!!!

More classes? I'm just glad that tomorrow is the last day for us here. Jenn wanted to move to Alaska to be closer to the other coven but my mom said she'd rather move to Forks, Washington. I still don't get why and always ask her but the only response I get is '_I just get the feeling that that is where we should go_', whatever the hell that means. But really, who wants to move to a place called Forks; probably someone who moved from Spoons, California or Knives, Tennessee. Is there a Spoons, California or Knives, Tennessee? Oh well.

I grabbed my books from our table and made my way out of the cafeteria, girls following behind me like love-sick puppies. Even after living here for three years, these girls still don't get the meaning of '_No, I will never in my whole life go out with you_'.

My mom is always saying that the reason why I don't go out with all those girls – no matter how _hot_ they are – is because I'm waiting for the right girl; just like something my father would do. I always thought that I avoided them because they're as stupid as you can get; but I like the '_Something your father would do_' reason.

I've never met him but I wish I did. All the stories my mom tells us – there aren't that many, she doesn't like talking about him because she says it's painful – kind of make him seem cool. Not many teens these days think their parents are cool but when you have a mother who is forever sixteen and acts more like your best buddy than your mother and your father used to be a big goofball at times, you'd think differently.

We I came back into reality, I noticed that I was already seated in my seat for Trig. I sat next to Xavier and Anne sat behind me. We had this class together and I was somewhat grateful for that. I might be Annabelle's older brother – even if it is by a few seconds – but she's very protective of me. Since I really don't like talking to people, I have a hard time trying to get girls to leave me alone so she does it for me. And then Xavier just gives me someone to talk to so that girls can see that I'm in a conversation with someone and I don't want to talk at the moment.

But really, X is a great somewhat friend. We're almost in the friendship stage but it's going a little slow because of the fact that we're both a little shy. At first when my mom first met him and introduced him as her new guy-friend, I completely ignored him. But after a few times of leaving the both of us with Jenn and Anne, we had to find something to do until my mom came back; so we starting hanging out together, doing manly things while the girls gave themselves makeovers.

And surprisingly, I'm excited to meet his parents. Well, his dad really. X knows about me not having a dad and so he told me that his dad really wanted to meet me. I'm excited because I'll get to actually spend time with someone that will be somewhat of a father-figure to me.

"Class, settle down, settle down" the teacher called out and everyone took their seats "As you may already know, school will be out for the summer in three days…" he announced and the whole class except for the three of us – X, Anne, and I – shouted in excitement "Calm down, calm down. SHUT UP!!" he yelled and everyone went silent leaving X, Anne, and I to snicker.

"As I was saying…school will be out for the summer in three days and I want to try to fit in at least one extra assignment that will be included in your next year's first semester grade" the whole class besides Annabelle and I groaned. I should have known this was Mr. Smith's way of saying have a great summer; _New Assignment_! **Yes**! _**Not**_. Good thing we won't be here for any longer than necessary; which means we are leaving right after we leave from Xavier's house tomorrow night.

**(A/N: I know his POV was short but he doesn't really talk, just gives off mental information. For this whole story, I'll probably only use his POV to explain certain situations)**

**Bella POV**

Today we were going to Xavier's house to meet his parents and then say goodbye since we're also leaving tonight. I was going to dress in something simple yet pretty and would make me seem more like a girl than usual since I'm a true tomboy. Annabelle kept trying to get me to dress in a _dress _but being her mother can come in handy sometimes; I simply told her that _I'm your mother and I can wear whatever I want_. It worked!!!

I was wearing a cute strapless blue plaid Abercrombie top with a dark navy blue ribbon tied under the bust line; dark wash straight jeans and white and black leather peep-toe heels; a silver chain with a sterling silver Tiffany heart-shaped locket and sterling silver rose earrings. To finish off the look, I borrowed from Anne a jeweled flower cuff and a flower sterling silver ring. **(Link on profile)**

I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and wrapped a navy blue ribbon around it. My bangs covered my eyes and I pulled them to the side. I didn't put on any make-up but eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. At first I didn't want wear any make-up but Anne insisted that I wear at least something. I grabbed my _Coach_ over the shoulder bag with my keys and cell before going down to meet with my family.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"ANNABELLE MARYBETH MASEN!?! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?!?!" I shouted up the stairs. She had started getting ready at noon and she wasn't ready; it was 6:37 for God's sake.

"Coming, coming, coming" chanted as she ascended the stairs. When I looked up, I saw why she took so long. She was wearing a black tunic with two beautiful blue and white butterfly designs; white skinny jeans and black platform pumps; a cute little light blue handbag in her right hand; a blue moon beaded pendant bracelet on her right wrist and an aquamarine cocktail ring on her middle finger on her left hand; a moonlit sky opulent queen's necklace and midnight blue star flower button earrings; **(Link to outfit on profile)** and to finish off the look, her waist-length bronze hair was straightened out with a few strands of hair curled to perfection and her side bangs over her left eye. She wasn't wearing much make-up but I can make out the shadow eye effect she did with her eye-shadow and light pink lipstick with some blush on her already rosy cheeks.

"I'm ready" she announced. Edwin's eyes almost popped out of his head "You're wearing that?" Anne nodded "But I thought we were going to Xavier's house to meet his parents, not a club so we can party" he explained. Annabelle blushed and he snickered. We've all known about her crush on Xavier for a while now so it was pretty obvious why she was so dressed up.

**Some time later on…**

We were in the only car that could hold us all plus our luggage. Annabelle's yellow 70's Volkswagen van **(Link on Profile)**. Most of our belongings – including our vehicles – had all been shipped over yesterday and the only things left were with us and in this old – yet recently renovated – van. I was up front in the driver's seat with Edwin to my right in the passenger's seat and Weston, Jenn, and Annabelle in the back.

Soon we started to pull in to the Matthews' house **(A/N: Xavier's full name is 'Xavier Zachary Matthews')**. I turned off the engine and everyone stepped out of the van slowly just in case one of the humans inside the house were looking outside. We approached the door and before ringing the doorbell, I turned to my family and gave their attires, postures, and expressions a second glance.

Jenn was wearing very appropriate black c.r.a.f.t. skinny jeans with purple and black t-bar platforms, and a purple and black buffalo plaid tank **(Link on profile)**. Her long black hair was in tight ringlets around her head with her short bangs straightened out and she was barely wearing make-up as well. She had on only eyeliner and lip gloss just like me.

Weston was wearing a white button up and black jacket combo that Jenn had managed to get him to wear with dark wash jeans. Jennifer even took the situation into her own hands and tried with all her might – but unsuccessfully – to comb back his hair but it was like his hair wanted to and demanded to stay over his eyes.

But Edwin, oh Edwin. He was wearing a white vintage t-shirt with the words 'MATH SUCKS' on it. He was also wearing his favorite leather jacket that he hasn't washed for weeks now, black London men's skinny jeans, and black, grey, and white Nike Air Jordon sneakers **(Link on profile)**. He looked like he was dressed to go pick up a gallon of milk, not going to visit the family of a very important person to me.

I walked up to him and pulled on his jacket and zipped it up "Really, Edwin? Math Sucks?" I said once his jacket was zipped up and covering that damn shirt.

"Well it's true. Math is not really a sport that is at all even a little interesting. It sucks and you'll just have to face the truth" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I swear it's better when he keeps quiet. I love my son and yes he's a little shy and not very talkative, the total opposite of his sister; but when he does talk, it's so annoying.

"Whatever, just please try to act properly…and don't you dare unzip that jacket in front of Xavier's parents. When we leave, I want to leave on a happy note. Not with Xavier's parents thinking that his only friends are total weirdoes" I hissed and turned back around to face the door before Ed could come up with a smartass comeback. I love him but…come on.

I brought my hand up and rang the door bell. They didn't open the door immediately but I can't blame them; unless they were waiting right beside the door, they wouldn't be fast enough like us to make it to the door in seconds.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Xavier. Usually I would go up and hug him like a sister would but when I saw his attire, I glared at him. Not that he noticed, he was busy looking at the almost identical outfit that Edwin was wearing.

He was wearing a white shirt with the words 'CHEMISTRY STINKS' in dark navy letters. He was also wearing his favorite gray leather jacket; dark wash men's skinny jeans and grey and white converses.

Edwin unzipped his jacket and looked from his shirt to Xavier's and then smiled "Dude! Awesome shirt" he cheered in a tone I've never heard him use before.

"Dude!?! Yours is way better" Xavier said and then they both broke out in laughter. I shook my head in disappointment and pushed my way pass the _Dude Duo _and into the homey foyer.

There waiting patiently were two middle-aged humans, a tall man with brown hair and X's blue eyes and a tall women with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. They looked very kind and nice and I felt comfortable in their presence but looks can be deceiving.

I walked up and held out my hand for the tall man "Hello, I'm Isabella. You must be Mr. Matthews?" I asked in my kind voice. Jenn can make her voice sound kinder and more innocent but we all know which of the two of us really have the attitude to back up that voice; me of course.

He took my hand in his and shook it "Yes, indeed I am. But please, call me Nathan" he smiled and I returned it. Next I went to the blonde haired women "You must be Mrs. Matthews?" I said politely and she held out a hand for a shake "Yes I am, but you can call me Sarah" she answered.

She was waiting for a shake but I didn't give her one. I could see the expression on her face as it went from joy to confusion to embarrassment. She thought I didn't want to greet her like I did her husband. Well she's right…

I went up and hugged her around the waist since she was tall – but not as tall as Edwin, Xavier, or even her husband. She stiffened for a second before wrapping her arms around me "Well someone's really in the mood to hug" she laughed softly after her comment.

I pulled away and smiled "Guys deserve handshakes. Us girls, we need to stand together and trust one another. Or else we'll never survive when the men take full control of our free world" I said seriously. At first Sarah was confused and a little weirded out but then she caught on that I was just kidding. She turned to her husband and walked to my side "She's right. We're the only ones we have left. We have to _take control_ before they do" she said in such a serious tone that I actually believed her for a second.

"Um…honey. Don't be like that sweetie, please?" Nathan begged and we couldn't hold it in much longer and burst out in laughter. Jenn who had watched the whole scene and knew we were kidding, started laughing along with us. Weston, um…he looked scared shitless – like if he could even shit – and didn't laugh along at all. This was going to be an eventful night.

**Annabelle POV**

I waited outside the door with the boys while they laughed. I still had no idea what was so funny about those shirts. They're not even colorful. Not at all fluttertastic.

"Hey, Xavier" I said bashfully. He turned his gaze away from my brother and looked at me. His bright blue eyes boring into my soul. I swear I felt like he could see right through me at the moment.

"Hi, Annabelle" he responded and I felt like I was going to faint. How can a mere human make me so weak in the knees with only two words? Maybe because he said my name?

"O-Kay, now that you've greeted each other, have you gotten the new zombie game you kept talking about?" Winnie asked, completely taking Xavier's attention away from me. They walked right in and completely ignored me. Ohhh, Winnie is so going to get it when I tell mom that he didn't let me say goodbye properly.

I walked in, following behind Aunt Jenn and the now stiff Weston. I told Aunt Jenn not to bring him. He just converted to vegetarian a few months ago. Just look at him, holding his breath like if he'd die if he took a breath of fresh air – but to him it's human infested air. Good thing that he can breathe normally around me and Edwin since we aren't appetizing at all even though we're mostly human.

I sat next to my mom and Weston in the living room with Aunt Jenn next to Weston while the boys went running upstairs to Xavier's room – second floor, third door to your right (Lucky guess, not that I'm obsessed with him or anything).

"So, Mrs. Masen? How it is that you're able to keep your children so focused on school work?" Mrs. Matthews asked Aunt Jenn. She looked curious and I could tell that all she wanted was whatever Aunt Jenn could provide: which in this case was a…lie.

"Well, Sarah. It's all about motivation. I buck for an A" she said chuckling to herself before a stone hit her on the head. I looked over and it was my mom who had used one of her powers**(AN: She has multiple powers like Edward as well) **– telekinesis – to levitate one of the stones from a bamboo plant nearby and make it hit Aunt Jenn on the head from behind so that the Matthews' wouldn't notice.

"Oh…really? And that works all the time?" Mrs. Matthews asked, confused by my aunt's irresponsible statement even though to her it seems like it works since my mom, Winnie, and I all get good grades.

"Oh yeah! Especially Izzy, over here…" she pointed towards my mother who was glaring at her "…she can never get anything done unless she's positive that she'll get a bargain out of it" Jenn finished with an expression full of victory over her revenge for my mother throwing a rock at her.

The rest of the night continued on with Aunt Jenn giving Mrs. Matthews false advice and having fun looking at her expressions after giving her immature responses. As they continued, I got up and wandered off to who-knows-where – no really, I don't know where I was off to – and ended up in front of Xavier's room – coincidence – and could hear Edwin's and Xavier's voices from behind the door.

I sneaked over and pressed my ear against the door – eavesdropping is bad but it was such a tempting action – trying to get that perfect spot on it where I'd be able to hear everything clearly.

"_You so suck, man…Dude, why'd you hit me?"_ I heard Winnie ask Xavier. They were probably playing some sort of video game.

"_You asked for it. Remember on the second lap, you totally just pushed me off to the side like my mom dusting off dust-bunnies" _Xavier said as a comeback.

"_Dude…worse simile ever, man. And I swear that wasn't me" _I think they're playing some kind of racecar game because I can't think of another video game in which they have laps.

_GAMEOVER!! _I heard the video game announce in a loud monotone voice. I wonder what other fluttering thing they'd do now.

"_Crap, that sucks. Wanna play something else? I have _Call of Duty: World at War_?"_ I heard Xavier ask my brother.

"_Actually, I wanna ask you something" _Winnie replied. What kind of something?

"_Um, Sure. Ask me anything…as long as it has nothing to do with the twenty bucks I took from your wallet yesterday"_ Xavier replied, making me internally laugh. I love that guy.

"_No, I meant…wait, you took twenty bucks from my wallet!?!" _Winnie almost screamed_._

"_No, why would I do-I would never-how can you accuse…what were you going to say before?"_ Xavier said to change the subject.

"_Don't think you can distract me like that, I _will_ ask you about those twenty bucks later…but what I really wanted to ask you was…how do you feel about _my sister_?" _he so totally knew I was out here and just wants to play with me. If Xavier hates me, I'd be heartbroken. If he likes me, I might never be able to look him in the face again from embarrassment. I mean, I want him to like me but, I'd be too excited about the fact that he likes that I might just jump him; but be embarrassed of even_ thinking_ of doing that.

"_Um, well…she's a very b-b-beautiful girl…a-and…"_ my heart almost leapt out of my chest at his response. I started taking in quick and short breaths.

"_Anything else? C'mon, dude…I'm not going to kill you for liking my little sister"_ yeah right. He says that now but if I so much as raise my voice with Xavier if we were to become a couple, he'd probably rip Xavier's head clean off his shoulders. Then he'd rip the rest of him to shreds, burn the body and keep the head to put on the living room fireplace mantle to laugh at for the rest of eternity.

"_Ok, ok, ok…I like your sister…a lot. A _whole_ lot. But I can't tell her that. She probably wouldn't even return my feelings. I mean… did you even _look_ at what Anne was wearing? She might have looked normal to you but to me, she looked awesome. A girl like Annabelle would never fall for a shy dork like me"_ no, no, no…don't you dare say that! Make him stop Edwin. I want him to know that I do like him, too!

"_Trust me, dude. She soooo returns your feelings. It's the reason she's dressed up so nice. But I'm sad to say…we're moving to Washington tomorrow, Forks Washington. I mean, what kind of name is that. Who ever came up with that name would have probably named a town in California _Spoons_ and a town in Tennessee _Knives_" _IDIOT! Don't tell him that! Now he won't even attempt to fluttering ask me out because you just had to remind him of that.

"_Oh yeah. Forgot about that" _Xavier sounds so heart broken. I need to fix this…and now.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for one of the boys to open up for me. The door swung open and there stood the boy of my dreams, Xavier Matthews.

"Oh, um, hey Annabelle. If you were looking for my brother, he's right here" he said

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something" I caught my brother smiling behind Xavier. I internally smirked. He might be annoying but useful.

"Ask away" he responded quickly. I could tell that by the look in his eyes, he was hoping that I had heard what he and my brother were discussing so that he wouldn't have to repeat anything.

"Um, I kinda heard what you – " "ANNE, ED! WE'RE LEAVING" _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_!

Edwin stood from his spot on Xavier's bed and walked out, grabbing hold of my arm as he passed by. I struggled to get out of his grasp. I wanted to tell Xavier I liked him back "WINNIE, LET GO!" I yelled.

"Sorry Anna but we have to go *leans down to whisper in ear* by the way, you wouldn't be able to date him anyway. You're part vampire and he's just an innocent, weak human. It just doesn't mix" he explained and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I guess he's right; Xavier and I just can't be together.

**Few minutes later…**

Tears flowed as I looked at Xavier standing on his doorstep as my mom started the van. Even through the backseat window of my van, I could see that he looked just as upset as me, just not crying. Boys and trying to be so tough, just forget about your damn fluttering pride for once and just cry; it can sometimes help…sometimes.

My mom put the van into drive and we headed off to airport. We were going to have the van shipped off tomorrow.

I cried the whole way to our new house, my family worried about me but trying their best not to try to comfort me because they knew it wouldn't help. My life is ruined.

**Back at the Matthews', after the Masens left…**

**Sarah Matthews POV**

As soon as the Masens turned the corner, Xavier ran up to his room, not wanting to talk.

"Xavier?" I called out. I was worried. I had knew that he had a crush on the young Masen girl for a while now and knowing that they were moving, he was probably in emotional pain. My baby.

"It's okay, Sarah, honey. It's just a teenage crush, he'll get over it soon" my husband told me, trying to comfort me and decrease my immense worry over our son's mental well-being. I nodded but went up to Xavier room anyway.

I knocked softly on his bedroom door "Sweetie? Are you okay?" I heard something that sounded like a 'I'm fine'. I sighed and opened the door to see him sitting at his desk, his head laying on his folded arms that were on the desk.

"It's that Annabelle girl, isn't it?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly. I knew it, now I had to make the most difficult decision of my life.

"I'm probably going to regret this when I start to miss you, but…" he looked up, confused as to where I was going with this "…go after her"

He stood up in a second flat "Mom! NO! I can't leave you and dad. And plus, how? They're moving all the way to Washington, to a town I've never heard of. I want to but…" he continued to ramble and for a second I thought he looked cute.

"Sweetie? I should have realized that what you felt for this girl was more than a crush. You love her, don't you?" his ears reddened and I smiled. He nodded slowly in embarrassment "Then I'll go arrange for a ticket to Washington and you should be on a plane there tomorrow" I said with a smile still on my face. He jumped up and down from excitement and hugged me before rushing off to pack.

My husband came into the room and hugged me into his side. I felt as he leaned down to whisper into my ear "You sure about this? You'd be losing a son" I shook my head in disagreement "No…I'd be gaining a daughter-in-law" I smiled as we both left our son's room so that he can pack in private.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

**Tah Dah!!! Did you like it? I hope you did. ***_**in deep intimidating voice with lightening flashing in background, lights dimmed**_*** ****You had better liked it**** ***_**smile appears back on face**_*** Please review!!!!**


	10. Painful Pictures

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…the very **_**long**_** wait. I've been having a hard time with **_**actually trying**_** to get straight As this year since it's my junior year and I've been having a lot of stuff to do with homework, projects, and prepping for the big SATs and stuff like that. Like this weekend, I have to finish some Algebra and Chemistry homework, an art project that I have to draw (10 x 12 drawing with people in it, which I suck at drawing people), and I have to write a sonnet on how much I love and adore pizza. At least I didn't have to write about how much I love and adore Jersey Shore or Glee, those are some unlucky people.**

**But really, we all know that some of us can't blame it all on stuff like that. I have been having writer's block, but even when I get that spark that drives me to write, I just don't. So I've decided that my ass needs to take some responsibility. Plus there was a black out and nothing else to do. So here you go, fiction fans.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jenn: I don't own Twilight. Pity, I would have made so much more dramatic and action packed. To sum that all up, I would have made it AWESOME!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. They all say that. Get on with your little story.**

**Jenn: **_**whispers**_** Well someone's PMSing.**

**Stephenie Meyer: I AM NOT PMS'ING!**

**Chapter 9**

**In Alaska…**

**Tanya POV**

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" I called out for about the tenth time today. My coven and I had come over to the Cullen's' house for a visit just to find out that most of them weren't here. Good thing that Edward was one of the two left behind. Too bad the other one left behind was the blonde bitch of the lot. The rest of my family besides Kate – she actually_ likes_ Rosalie – had gone as well, hoping to join those who had left to hunt.

So now the only ones in the mansion like home were my sister, me, the dumb blonde, and _my man_! If only I could find said man, maybe my day would brighten up for a change. He's been here for a week now and I haven't been able to get within a hundred feet of him besides the first day he was here when I was lucky enough to come within ten feet of him.

Once my coven – besides Kate – left to join the other Cullens, I asked Rosalie where my Eddiekins was. Because she was so into her conversation with my sister, she actually told me. Unlike all the other times I've asked her.

Apparently, Mr. Eddie Cullen was up in his rom. That explained the soft guitar music that was playing when we arrived. Of course, the first thing I did was rush up the stairs in a hurry to get to my Eddiepoo. The music had stopped by the time I was halfway up the stairs. I had entered an empty room in disappointment and now here I was, looking for my fucking gorgeous Prince Charming.

I searched the whole third floor, where his room could be located, and couldn't, for the life – or lack there – of me, find him anywhere. I looked under every bed, inside every closet, behind every shower curtain, and within every dresser drawer. He was nowhere to be found.

How could someone disappear so quickly? Yes he is a vampire that can run right by you so quickly that you wouldn't even see a blur as they pass. But I'm a vampire as well so I'd be able to see him no matter how much faster than the average vampire Edward was.

You're probably wondering why I don't just go outside and sniff around for his scent because jumping out the window is a reasonable possibility. Right? Weeelllll…it's not that simple.

You see…while the Cullens were in Forks for the last two-three years, I made it my job to search their house for exits: primary, secondary, emergency, _and_ secret. Fortunately (for me), I found that most rooms of the Cullen home didn't have any windows or secret passages, they had whole walls made of only glass instead. Which means I would have heard if he jumped through his glass wall when the glass shattered, right? But no, everything was silent except for Rosalie and Kate talking about something on TV downstairs.

After another ten minutes, I gave up and sat on Edward's bed. I looked around the room, noticing the décor for the first time in years (I've been too busy only looking at Eddie's gorgeous face). It was actually somewhat dull; the only color aside from black, gray, and white was the midnight blue that was used to accent certain features of the room. The shape of the room itself was a common perfect square. The glass wall and door to the room were on opposite sides on the room, with Edward's black, queen-sized, wooden bed up against the glass wall.

The bed was pretty simple. Pale blue sheets with a midnight blue quilt covering them. Black, white, and grey pillows littered almost half of the bed. What I wouldn't give to have the chance to be under those sheets with Edward. I wonder if he's still a virgin.

To my right, there was a wooden fireplace that was painted black (even the bricks inside were an assortment of black, grey, and white). On top of the mantle of the fireplace are white frames with digital photos of the Cullen family. Some were of the couples by themselves, others were of them in groups (Edward and Alice; Edward and Rosalie; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett; Edward and Carlisle; Edward and Esme; Edward, Alice, and Rosalie), and one single photo of the family all together. A few midnight blue candles accompanied them on the mantle.

In the corner to the right of the fireplace was Eddie's keyboard that he carries around almost everywhere **(A/N: Since he can't go around carrying a huge grand piano)**. To the left of the fireplace was his black guitar. I once read the lullaby on the back and saw that at the very bottom in Edward's beautiful script was the name (sort of) of who he dedicated the piece to: "For my one true love". I knew right away he meant me **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough, cough, cough)**, who else could he be taking about.

To the left wall of the bed, were two doors with a black dresser against the wall in between them. The left door led to a small bathroom with one sink and a shower. The right door led to his humongous closet; courtesy of Alice I'm sure.

Opposite of the bed and glass wall, shelves completely covered the wall where the door to the hallway was located.

On the shelves on the right side of the door (from where I was positioned on the bed) were rows upon rows of records and CDs. I could see, thanks to my enhanced sight, from the bed that they were sorted out by year and then something **(A/N: Personal preference. Not like she would know because she doesn't really know Edward as well as she believes)**. On the left side of the door, three middle shelves were taken out to fit in a very complicated stereo system (I'm pretty sure it could also play the records he had).

On the shelves below the stereo were play writes written by Shakespeare and such, and books by many other authors. Definitely nothing I would read. Above the stereo were more CDs but I noticed these to be his compositions and demos that he recorded on his free time.

Mental Note: check some of them out later after I raid his underwear drawer.

I still wonder if he's a boxers or briefs guy.

And to my utter amazement, there were more shelves above the door. I think the man is obsessed with shelves **(A/N: What! Look who's talking! Ms. Overly Obsessed!)**. But what really caught my eye was what was _on_ those shelves. They looked like photographs from the early 1900's **(A/N: Either black and white or sepia. Not sure which one was used during that time)** but with a few burned edges. Looks like they were saved from a house fire** (A/N: Wonder why? o_O)**.

I rose from the bed and walked over to the door. Looking up, I noticed it was too high up. I reached up on my toes and my fingers only grazed the doorframe. Bending my knees into a crouching position, I jumped into the air, grabbing hold of the doorframe. I reached up to grab one of the frames and ended up knocking them all off the shelf.

They fell in slow motion before hitting the ground, glass shattering and littering the ground below. I don't think Eddie's gonna like that.

Letting go of the doorframe, I landed lightly on feet. At least I did _something_ gracefully. I bent down and picked up all the frames off the floor, shaking the pieces of glass off. I'll clean that up later on.

I carried the picture frames to the bed and sat down, ready to look at them. There were many to look at after all.

Picking up the first one, it was of a young Edward with two adults behind him. My guess was that they were his parents. The two adults were looking at the camera with passive expressions but the young Edward (probably 7-8 years old) had the biggest smile on his face. He was really cute as a child. Wish the damn picture had color though.

I put that photo to the side and picked up the next one on top **(A/N: The pictures she picks up will coincidently come in order of when they were taken to keep you from getting confused and also for poor Tanya's sake)**. It was another one of a young Edward (10-11 years old) but he had his arm over a little girl's shoulder. Without color I couldn't really tell a lot about her appearance but she seemed to have dark hair. And telling from the darker shaded eyes than Edward's, she also had dark eyes. The girl (9-10 years old), I hated to admit, was a very beautiful young girl. They were both smiling at the camera, obviously happy. Hope she's dead by now **(A/N: BELLA-HATER! You should die! : P)**.

After literally throwing that one aside, I picked up the next one that was just as bad...she was in it, too. This time they both looked about 11-12 years old and still happy! The dark-haired girl had poor little Edward in a headlock with a huge grin on her face. How dare that little slut do that to my Edward...really hope she had dropped dead long before Edward was changed. But what I hated most was that Edward didn't look like he was in pain at all. He was freaking laughing.

I threw that one aside too and picked up the next one in my reach. Wow, these just keep getting better and better **(A/N: Sarcasm! Gotta love it)**! This time Edward was giving her a freaking damn piggyback ride! And not only that, but they were also kissing! From her position on his back, she was leaning forward and away from him so he could turn his head and kiss her dirty-ass, slut-bag, pale lips. If given a closer look, you could see them smiling into the kiss. I threw this one across the room. I've never gotten a chance to kiss him and yet this ugly-ass bitch gets to steal his first damn kiss ever! This time, she better hope she's dead.

**Edward POV  
**  
The moment Rose told her where I was, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I hated Tanya with a passion. Too fucking bad for me that she thought it was another kind of passion I had for her. Why can't she be the mind-reader? Then she would hear me curse the brains out of her **(A/N: My line!) – **that's if she even has any** –** every time she got near me.

Once she reached the third floor where my room was located, I put my guitar back in its corner and slipped through the floors all the way down to the ground floor. The moment my feet touched the living room floor, I breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing she never believed in my powers no matter how many times my family and hers have told her it was true. I even showed her and she wrote it off as very silently and cleanly punching a hole through a wall...even though there was no hole after I retracted my hand.

I saluted the two amused blondes in the room and proceeded to run through the wall and out into the forest. Being probably the fastest vampire known to man (or at least to the wise and insightful Carlisle Cullen), everything was more of a blur than they were to the average speed vampire. I should know...I can read the minds of six of them  
when we go hunting.

Everything was a blur but being able to also read the minds of animals and insects, I was able to get hundreds of different perspectives of the beautiful scenery surrounding me (even if I couldn't exactly understand what was on their minds) plus my vampire sight helped clear my vision enough to make out simple details. The moment that thought popped into existence, memories of my beloved Bella flashed before my eyes. I swear anything could bring her to the forefront of my overly complicated mind.

I continued to run through the dark forest, feeding on some animals her and there to quench my thirst for the next week or two. There wasn't much around here that was appetizing but they were good enough to fill me up. You know...some moose here and there.

It had been roughly ten minutes since I left the house and I was on pursuit of my fifth moose when I heard it. It was very soft and I could barely hear it but I did. It sounded like a very faint whisper.

_Eddie?_

It was my wife's voice in my head. I had come to use it as my seventh sense sort to speak and as something to calm my nerves. But now it sounded like it was my turn to clam _it_.

**What is it, love?**

_Somethin's not right_

**What do you mean?**

_You need to go back, Eddie! Somethin' bad is goin' a happen. Go ba– …AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Her deafening scream made me drop to my knees and hold on to my head in pain. Something was definitely not right.

**In Forks…**

**Bella POV**

It's been about a week since we've moved to Forks. And a very eventful week as well, might I add. The very eventful…events? started just hours after we arrived here in Forks.

_Flashback_

_We finally arrived in Seattle where My Ford Focus was waiting for us to board. Since all of our stuff was already sent to our new house, we only needed to load our carry-on's and Weston's things into the back. The ride was long even though I like to speed; a four hour drive shortened to a little over two hour drive._

_The moment I saw our new house, I was gravely disappointed. It was an exact replica of our home in Penn State. I. Am. _Never_ going to let Jenn buy our houses again. You'd think I would have learned my lesson from the last time. She had bought us a one bedroom apartment that was so small, her green Volkswagen Beetle had more room._

_I had told her that after a while of living in our recent house, that I wouldn't buy such a modern house again. Those kinds of houses were just not my type. I like simple, warm and cozy homes that could make you feel snug and protected. Not a big mansion that you'd think that no matter how long you've lived there, you could still get lost in it._

_But even though it was a disappointment, I just put on a smile and got out of the car. Grabbing our things from the trunk, we walked up to the house. The moment I opened the door to our house, I opened the door to the start of our new life. Now to see how our new life is going to turn out, normal or odd._

_My bet's on odd…especially with my family._

_Anna walked in, something she never does. When we move to new homes, she's always jumping for joy because she'd be able to make new friends. As she entered, she went straight upstairs and I followed her. She entered the first door to the left, the exact same room she had back in PA. She backed up into a corner, slid down the wall, and pulled her knees up to her chest. That was when I noticed the tears running down her flushed cheeks._

"_Annabelle?" I called her name. she looked up and tried to smile but ended up sobbing more._

"_Oh my little Belle" I whimpered and walked over, sitting down beside her and pulling her up onto my lap. It was times like these that reminded me that no matter how old my children were, they were still only 15 in spirit. Unlike me, who had grown up a little too fast and could practically convince anyone I was middle-aged even though I was physically _very_ young just with my personality and intelligence. But Annabelle was a very sensitive girl, she cries when she sees people squish flies sometimes._

_I knew why she was like this and I wish I could fix this but even with all the powers I have up my sleeve, they couldn't solve this problem. She wishes to be with Xavier and she can't because he is a human and she is _parte vampira_. And she didn't want to turn him into a vampire, not even a _parte vampira_ by biting him herself. And he obviously can't turn into a _vampira fertilino _like me __**(A/N: those two vampire species will be explained farther later in another chapter) **__because they are only female. And if she did even consider changing him, what are the odds that he would even stay with her after he found out that she was a species of vampire or that he'd even want to be changed._

"_Everything's gonna be okay, Annabelle. Everything's gonna be alright" I tried to reassure her but the sobs kept coming._

_We sat there for hours, Annabelle crying on my shoulder while we sat on the floor, with Edwin and Jennifer coming to check up on us every now and then. Every time Edwin came in, I could see the sadness in his eyes that he felt for his little sister but also the sadness he felt because he'd never find someone like Xavier, his first _real_ friend. Jennifer would bring in something for Anna to eat every now and then but she would barely touch it. There were two plates of food, pasta and chocolate cake, on the floor beside me that only had small parts of them missing from with she decided to nibble a bit._

_It was almost midnight when we heard the doorbell ring. I was startled not only because I didn't expect anyone to even know we were here since we just moved, and I didn't even sense anyone. I am so out of it, someone could blow up the house and I wouldn't know._

_I gently placed a sleeping Annabelle on the floor, making sure she wasn't laying too close to the plates of food. It was strange that she didn't hear the bell ring but I guess she was really exhausted from all the crying for the full almost 24 hours. I walked out to the hall and down the stairs. What I saw confused me and made me want to scream in joy._

"_Xavier!" I whisper-yelled. I ran to him at human speed and hugged him. I didn't know why he was here, how he even got here, or when he got here. I just loved the fact that he _was_ here. Maybe Annabelle might just cheer up for the first time since we left Penn State "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Well…I was going to miss my friends so I cam–" I cut him off right there with a smile._

"_You like Annabelle!" I almost squealed "You came after us for Anna!" I guessed._

"_Um…well" he was thinking of something to push down my guess but it wasn't gonna work. I knew him. I _so _knew Xavier._

"_You convinced your parents to let you come here to be with her" I accused him._

"_Wrong! I didn't convince my parents, they let me come after her" he said with a smirk like he just shot me down. Sorry Xavier…I got you this time._

"_HA! You did come for her! You admitted it yourself" I said pleased._

"_Mom?" I heard from the top of the stairs. I froze and looked up at the stairs to see Annabelle yawning and rubbing her eyes. She had yet to see Xavier and she was calling me mom "Can we go hunting? I could really use some deer blood or something" I slapped my forehead and shook my head._

"_Hunting? Deer blood? What's going on here?" I heard Xavier whisper from behind me._

"_Um…you see…" I started._

_The rest of that night was spent explaining what we were to Xavier. Annabelle sat right beside me, feeling guilty about revealing an unexplainable part of our secret, and also nervous, not sure if Xavier will still want to go after her when he finds out that she's a vampire, _parte vampira _to be more specific. He surprisingly took everything very well and even after he still wanted to be with Anna. She squealed and kissed him, shocking him into fainting. It was hilarious. After he woke up, he asked if she would turn him into a vampire. That's when my mothering instincts jumped in. I told him that he had to go a year living with us first because even being a _parte vampira_ can be hard. He agreed and now he was part of our family._

_Flashback Ends_

Ever since, Xavier and Edwin have gotten closer and he has also gotten _closer_ to Annabelle. They'll be losing their virginities to each other in less than two months if I'm lucky. But sadly that day might come a little earlier than that. Jenn had been having a spectacular time. She's planning her wedding with Weston since he proposed this week and she's also having an awesome time teasing X and Anne.

So here I am, painting a picture in my new studio while listening to Beethoven. It started out with me painting an intricate design of a house. My dream house. Two stories. Soft blue with white trimming. A wrap-around porch with a swing. There was a big yard with flowers, trees, and plants of really all kinds. And then there was the whole family. Jennifer and Weston in the back with their arms around the other's waist with soft smiles. Xavier, Edwin, and Annabelle in a big group hug with their arms over the other's shoulder, huge grins on their faces. I was also smiling and in the front but not all the way in the front.

Without knowing it, I had painted an extra person, someone who looked pained, miserable, and slightly transparent. Like it was a ghost that was _just_ visible enough. The figure was in the front and had its head slightly bowed but it was looking up through long shaggy bronze hair. Two eyes were staring back at me and I dropped the paintbrush in shock. Those eyes were green.

_Bella_

**Edward POV**

The moment I realized something was wrong, I was running. I ran like someone was dying. And I felt like if I didn't get back fast enough, someone was going to die. Me.

The moment I got to the door, I didn't even bother opening it. I just separated the molecules in my body and ran through the door, surprising Rose and Kate with the horrifying pained look on my face, I'm sure. I sped up those stairs so fast; I think I was practically invisible. I threw my bedroom door open to see Tanya surrounded by pieces of paper that looked like they were ripped apart. She was standing in front of my bed ripping away at sheets of paper like a crazed maniac. It took me a second to realize what those sheets were.

"YOU BITCH!" I pounced and we flew through the window and a few dozen trees, making the glass break and the surrounding area look like a tracker just ran through it. I had her neck in my grasp and I was going to punch her when Rosalie and Kate came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. I was so blind with rage; I sent a force field shooting in their direction, making them fly back in midair. The moment I noticed what I did, I froze in shock and so did everything around me. Literally.

I looked around me to see leaves floating midair, not even moving an each. Kate and Rose were the same as the leaves, just floating in the air since my force field threw them into it. I looked down to see Tanya froze in panic and fear, her hands desperately trying to get my hand from around her neck. I let go, leaving her hands hovering in claw-like motions over her neck. I stood up and ran.

Even as I ran, any bits of dust I kicked up in my carelessness would slowly float up and then stop in midair. I couldn't even feel the wind. As I ran, I noticed animals just frozen in place around me. But I had no time, in my opinion, to worry at the moment. As I ran and jumped up and into my room from the missing gap in the glass wall, I couldn't even hear thoughts or sounds for miles around me.

When I was in and looked at the pieces on all around me, I dropped on the bed in shock. But I couldn't just give up, she couldn't have ripped all of them. I began wiping all the scraps out of the way trying to find at least one intact picture. I got up and continued digging around my bedroom for at least one. After what felt like hours and still no sounds coming back to life around me or even the girls or the rest of our families coming back, I was ready to give up. But I was hoping that at least my favorite picture was still intact. But the moment I took one more step, I heard the first sound in hours hit my ears.

I looked down to see a bit of broken glass over more scraps of old photography. But what brought me to my knees was that one of those scraps was of my favorite picture. It was of my hand over my Bella's swollen belly with more scraps around it of our smiles when we had taken those pictures.

The moment my knees hit the floor, I was hit with all the sounds of the nearby area for 10 miles including the shocked thoughts of Rosalie, Kate, and Tanya when they noticed the enraged Edward had disappeared. All the little scraps that had floated and froze in midair in my haste to find an undamaged picture finally came back to life and floated softly to the floor. I looked around me shocked, wondering if I had done that.

What the hell just happened?

**A/N: Any questions, just ask.**


	11. SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY: Beach Problem

**A/N: I know it's really short but I am having serious writer's block so just read this while I get the rest of it done. There is a list of websites I would like you visit at the bottom of this short chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

It's been about three weeks since the freak picture I drew. I remember waking up to my twin telling me that I fainted. Not exactly abnormal since _vampira fertilinos _can sleep and all. But it still takes something big to make one faint. What I drew was BIG to me! Anyway, Edwin and Annabelle had taken Xavier to Port Angeles to show him around and see some movies. Yesterday, which was when they went, they came back late and told me about this beach they heard about in a Native American reservation. So since today was going to be pretty cloudy, we decided to go for a little swim.

Now all of us – Edwin, Annabelle, Xavier, Jenn, Weston, and moi – are in Annabelle's van with a cooler and picnic basket in bathing suits under easy to remove casual wear. Jenn and Annabelle couldn't wait to jump into the water, being aqua-lovers, and Edwin and Xavier really wanted to try surfing (which is why there are three surfboards on top of the van. I want to try, too) and Weston just wants to know how it feels to be out in public and feel just as comfortable as any other human out there. The moment we arrived, everyone was out of the van in seconds, including Xavier.

"Okay everyone! I'll set everything over there. Now go have fun!" I shouted and everyone but Weston was already running towards the shore. I sighed "Well West. Just you and me now. Help me please?" I asked and he nodded. We carried everything to a more private looking part of the beach and then had to drive the van over when we noticed how comfortable the ground was. I was even tempted to use my telekinesis power to just levitate it over. Guess we'll be sitting in the van with the trunk open and facing the ocean.

After half an hour – I tried surfing, it was awesome, Weston went into the water, and Anne, Ed, and X made a sandcastle – all the ones who could were going to stop to eat when a group of locals entered the beach and stared in our direction. Knowing that we hadn't done anything wrong, I continued to hand out everyone's lunch. Homemade Sloppy Joe and a chili dog for Edwin, my famous chicken salad on wheat for Anna, BLT Subway™ sandwich and a bag of Lays™ BBQ chips for X, and a Taco Bell™ quesadilla for me.

Even as we ate, the group continued to stare and every now and then, slowly advance in our direction. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I began to look around for Jenn and West. It wasn't until I saw that three of the group had separated and were now harassing Jenn and West that I knew they were trouble.

"Hey bloodsucker!"

**Jacob POV**

Seth and I were running patrol for today and nothing had happened lately. The damn yellow-eyed, bloodsucking Cullens were up in Alaska for the summer. Apparently they are going to meet more yellow-eyed vampires up there that they didn't know about. Just what we need in the world, more leeches that believe that they could fit in with humans just by changing their nasty blood diets. They're all gonna break at some point, and I'll be waiting to tear them apart when they do.

'_You smell that?_' I heard Seth ask through the mental link our pack shared. When I focused on smelling the air around me, I noticed it too. Vampires! Just as I recognized the scent, a white and yellow Volkswagen van drove by on the road nearby, the scent going with it. Yes! Trespassing vampires that I get to rip to shreds. I told Seth to follow but not act as I ran for Sam and Emily's house. When I arrived, I could hear the rest of the pack inside. Ever since the Cullens left, we've been taking it easy; well now the break is officially over. Standing a few yards away from the house, I barked as loud as I could to get their attention. I didn't have to wait long because only minutes later, a herd of shirtless men were running out and transforming into horse-sized wolves. A black wolf, the biggest of the pack, came over to me.

'_Jake? What's wrong?_' he asked me, his thoughts deep and concerned.

'_Vampires! A whole van of them! I sent Seth to follow them to wh–_'

'_You Sent Seth To Follow Them! A whole van of vampires! Are you crazy!_' the black wolf interrupted me. I tried not to coward in fear as his dark eyes stared down at me.

'He's not going to engage them!...I think?' the black wolf growled at me before running towards where we knew Seth was from his thoughts.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: HOE! THONG! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!**

…

**Did I get your attention? Good! I need you to read this!**

…

**Please take the polls on these two links (for my websites):**

http: /goodartonline (dot) weebly (dot) com/secrets (dot) html

http: /goodartonline (dot) weebly (dot) com/olm (dot) html

**And please also if you want, take this survey for fun,**

http: /whitewavestreaming (dot) weebly (dot) com/friends (dot) html

**Plus these are new story ideas that if any of you want to use them are just check the website out just to see what's going through my mind while I'm so rudely keeping you guys waiting for new chapters on my other stories,**

http: /storytimeanytime (dot) weebly (dot) com

**Also check out this website where I now and then put up what I have so far on upcoming chapters or story ideas,**

http: /enjoyfiction (dot) weebly (dot) com


End file.
